The Iliad
by saiyazonreborn
Summary: AU Crossover DBZxInuyashaxYuYuHakushoxKuroshitsuji, this is my EPIC, my baby. The writing style is non negotiable. The universe suffers under Frieza's rule...none more so than those who live within his palace walls...his 'daughters'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the male bishounen used in this story…unfortunately, but a girl can dream, ne?

**The Iliad**

_The irony of the capture of a wind demon has no bounds. _

_Wind is the personified element of freedom. Wind can be both gentle and powerful and yet here I sit a wind demon of almost 700 years, the very PRIME of my life, a prisoner. My powers contained by these pretty excuses for power manacles, I cannot even FLY! A travesty to be sure. Taken from my home and all I know to be little more than a glorified whore. All I have left is this, my gift for 'the word' as it is known amongst the elders. _

_All else, home, family, freedom, lost. _

_However, all the more sad is the plight of my best friend Kore. She not only lost her freedom, but her heart as well. She was in love, a man a friend to us both although much older, still a boy in spirit. _

_Even so her parents still sold her, as did mine. I suppose thinking back that in my family I was the only logical choice. My older siblings grown and mated already and my younger siblings still needed to be raised. Kore was the youngest of her family, but her siblings and their children still lived with her family and economic need was great for them as well. Never were our families very well off, but we were getting by fine until the great tyrant Frieza took over the demon world. That's when things got worse, our traditional demon life style was interrupted and all we knew to be true by instinct and tradition was questioned and changed by an alien none of us had ever met. Never had we had any quarrel with his world. _

_I shall never forget the look on my mother and father's face when I was taken away. _

_I was told later by my captors that I was sold to Lord Frieza because I was a young of age virgin who was strong, healthy, and beautiful. _

_Naturally I feared the worse. _

_I did not go willing although fear was a factor for both Kore and I, but we were demons and I'd be damned if I went down without a fight. _

_I kicked and screamed all the way to this miserable cold planet, but when we entered the palace of the great tyrant I was momentarily awed by its expanse and splendor, specifically the wing Kore and I were transported to. _

_The room looked like a temple upon our entrance a long marble hallway and columns surrounding the entire expanse, in the center was a wide expanse of marble dotted with fountains and other splendid items of luxury, meeting an even larger expanse of green grass in stadium formation, continuing on into what seemed a forest, but was actually a massive indoor greenhouse and garden with windows beyond it and above so that one could see out to freedom, what little that could be found on the cold tundra. The grass and the marble area surrounded by stairs leading up to the surrounding column crested hallway with several more doors to seemingly several more rooms. _

_The brutish men who had brought us here pulled us down the stairs as we were still rebellious and tossed us to the ground carelessly. It did not hurt, nothing but my demonic pride. I glared up at them wishing I was a fire demon who could burn them with my very stare. The accursed Captain Ginyu as we had begun to know him glared back before letting a mocking chuckle escape his lips. Before a word could be said two women, of four I had not noticed were there upon our entrance ran to Kore's and my aid. _

"_Captain, do you think it is wise to be so rough with someone so precious to our Lord Father?" The one with purple skin, who I would later learn to be named Persephone, said threat and irony laced in her perfectly smooth toned voice. _

_The Captain's stern expression seemed too lax ever so slightly and I could smell his nervousness, like an irony liquid permeating the air. _

_I smirked. _

"_Do not be so defiant girl, for this is your home now, you will never know another and defiance will only make your life shorter." He threatened before looking at the purple skinned alien. _

"_See that they are cleaned up and ready to be presented to Lord Frieza he will be by to see them soon." With that the horned menace as I had come to call him and his cronies left us. _

_Kore's fear and heartbreak overtook her and she began to cry. Before I could console her a humanoid woman took her gently by the shoulders and spoke in a strong kind voice. _

"_Fear not sister, all is not as bad as it seems." _

_I still felt anger deep in my chest and released it. "You may say so! But we have no wish to be Frieza's concubines!" _

_This red haired woman, Harmonia, laughed at me and so did the other girls in the room whom I had not noticed. _

"_Frieza's….Darling! That man is completely A-sexual, you need not fear for your virginity from him, at least." A fair blonde woman, Vanessa, replied to me. _

_I soon learned from my new companions that our purpose here in the palace of Frieza was to masquerade as Frieza's daughters and be offered as prizes for one night to Frieza's best elite soldiers and to bear their children. The great tyrant was naturally suspicious of his own elites, as he should be, the majority of his best officers and warriors had been forcibly conscripted into the ranks of the empire's army upon the conquering of their own worlds. He hoped that by way of breeding and training his own new generation of warriors, in secret, he would have unflinching loyalty from the new generation. _

_I doubt that. _

_I went into a trance for a while after finding out about what was to be my new life…_

_I had sworn to myself when I had first witnessed the severity of Frieza's rule that I would be damned if I brought any children into the world under his reign. Now it seems I have been chosen as his personal incubator._

_Later that day as the Captain had predicted Frieza arrived to inspect us, as if we were knew recruits for his army. Kore and I had been shown our rooms and bathing facilities by our new sisters and dressed in white togas. We stood as sacrificial virgins before the god that kept the universe under his thumb. _

_He looked us over like stock at the market. I had to clench my jaw hard to keep from sneering at the slimy beast, but I could smell Kore's fear her much softer hearted than I and I knew I had to be strong for both our sakes. _

_I don't think I'll ever forget the words Frieza first spoke to me. He stared hard into my defying green eyes and said, "This one will bear strong sons, I can tell." _

_I was nothing more to him than the mother of his soldier yet to be born. _

_Then his glance turned to Kore, and he put a sharp tipped hand in her hair caressing her auburn waves. Kore stiffened visibly but managed to keep her eyes trained on the floor. "This one's very pretty. Do you have any talents my daughter?" _

_Kore dared a glance up and in a small voice said, "I dance… my lord." _

_Frieza smiled if it can be called that and a low dark chuckle escaped his purple lips. "From now on my dear you may call me…Father."_


	2. Sisters

_Sisters_

_Let me speak about my new sisters_

_We have been here for a month now. But some have been here much longer. _

_Alcemene proudly boasts that she was the first to be chosen. _

_As she calls it. _

_She is as arrogant as they come and the only one unquestioning of our collective fate. She has been here for practically a year and is now pregnant with the first child to be born to this cause. She walks around as if she owns the palace all because Captain Ginyu saw fit to bed her. _

_I do not envy her this, but take little stock in what she says anyway. _

_Persephone, whom I mentioned before, has been here almost as long as Alcemene, and is far preferred for her temperament. She stays optimistic even in the face of a life without free will. She is also an alien type foreign to me. _

_Yet her golden eyes are so strong…it is admirable in deed. _

_Our two other companions are nymphs, strangely enough. Harmonia, the one who came to our aid that first day also shows of an inner strength I admire and desire to emulate in my time here. She is full of laughter and finds many a way to alleviate the perpetual boredom which seems to permeate this existence. Her counterpart Vanessa is an amusing being to be sure, but I find her to be a bit flighty. It may be because she is still so young barely 16 annuals, still she is quite beautiful, an envious beauty if circumstances were different. They have been here for only four months now. _

_Both have accepted our fate, but do not begrudge me my objections. However, I realize that even if I escape this ill fate I have none to go back too, none of us do. Kore's family and mine, sold us into slavery to feed themselves. _

_What I gather from Persephone the story is the same. _

_Alcemene is in denial surely telling us she chose this life. _

_Vanessa insists that it is a nymphs nature to be seductive and that this is their true calling, Harmonia does not argue, only admitting that they were 'gifts' to his majesty. _

_I resent being treated like a pretty knick knack or some show mare for breeding. _

_I would protest violently accept there is really no one to protest to and my rekai is suppressed anyway. _

_I try to be positive for Kore's sake, she mourns the loss of love greatly. Since she is the only one of us to know the emotion as of yet, we often try to help by having her tell us about it, but it only seems to make it worse._

_Yet here we are, I shall endeavor to describe the scene that now unfolds in what we call the courtyard, a marble tiled expanse with a fountain and many other luxuries to decorate our gilded bird cage. We have plush cushions, chairs, and chaise lounges, and tables covered with plentiful food and drink. _

_Harmonia kneels on the fountain's edge, humming as she braids her red locks in the water's reflection. _

_Vanessa lounges, eyes closed, arms thrown over the back of a chaise lounge. Her golden curls are pulled up atop her head dangling off the seat as she day dreams. _

_Persephone kneels curled up in an overstuffed chair, knitting. She has promised Alcemene a swaddling blanket for her first born. _

_Alcemene is next to her lying back in a chaise lounge eating. The plate of fruit is balanced upon her slight four month pregnancy bulge. Her loose fitting white toga dress the matching uniform to all drapes over the bulge becomingly. _

_Kore and I are sitting on soft cushions at the low stone table on the floor. As I write she draws the scene before us. Kore is very self conscious. Both of us are forced to wear gold plated manacles that look like large cuff bracelets to keep our demonic power locked up in our bodies._

_Harmonia's humming is beautiful and soon Persephone requests that she sing for us. _

_She has a natural talent for it. _

_She sings a lilting melody, it breaks my heart, yet the words in the song speak of hope. _

_When she finishes Persephone and Kore clap appreciatively.. _

"_You have a lovely voice Harmonia." Persephone comments returning to her knitting. _

"_Thank you." She nods modestly. _

"_Kore, you should accompany Harmonia's singing with a dance." I offer trying to cheer my friend up she always loves to dance. _

_She gives me a look so piteous it is as if her eyes alone wish to scream out their anguish. Many a night I have held her while she cried out her loneliness for a bright smile and expressive eyes that would be dearly missed by us both. _

_Vanessa returns from her day dreams to help me coax Kore. "Yes please Kore, I would very much enjoy seeing you dance." _

"_Yes dear, show us." Persephone entreats. _

"_Yes Kore, I can sing anything you want." Harmonia adds pleadingly. _

_Kore finally relents and stands up walking on to the marble stone. The tune she requests of Harmonia is a traditional folk song ironically about lost love, but then emotions are the most powerful art form of all. _

_As Harmonia begins the soft melody of the song about a song, Kore begins her slow deliberate movements her feet moving back and forth with out a sound, her body followed in one fluid motion her arms raising and moving incongruently with her body, yet in a beautiful pattern that mesmerized the eye. With the true grace of the wind itself she executes the dance, if she had a more stout heart that very well could be put to fighting, but because of her kind heart and gentle nature it is better that she puts it to dancing. _

_When the dance is over a small smile is visible on Kore's face. The song matched her emotions perfectly, but even she cannot deny the enjoyment of the dance. _

_We all clap for her and Harmonia's talents, but still their performance only confirms the truth of our indentured existence. _


	3. Birth of A Hero

_Birth of a Hero_

_Alcemene grows larger everyday it seems, the day of her child's birth fast approaches. Lord Father makes sure she has regular visits from the palace doctor and wants for nothing. _

_She sits around, glowing and arrogant in her pampered existence. Not that we aren't all pampered here in this jewel encrusted prison. _

_Even still the birth of Alcemene's child is exciting for us all; it alleviates some of the monotony of our otherwise lackadaisical lives. _

_Harmonia and I just returned from a walk in the greenhouse garden. She admitted to me that I am not alone in my opposition to this life. She told me that she too abhors the reality of our new life and that all is not as Vanessa tells it. "She is young. She did not have time to learn the history of our people before we were…brought to this place. I understand why we are here, but that does not make it right." _

"_We should do something about it." I protested. What, I did not and still do not know, but I could not remain idle, my nature would not allow it. I am one of a long line of noble and strong demons and refused to be cowed. _

"_There is nothing we can do, but hope and endure. I know you should very much like to fight back, but how can we? Lord Frieza is the strongest being in all the universe, and only you and Kore have any fighting capacity and even that he steals from you." She said glancing down at my golden clad wrists that did far more than decorate my tan flesh. _

_I clenched my fist all too aware of my helplessness, I know she and Persephone are right and that is why they hold up such a façade of normalcy to outlast the uncertainty, the monotony, and even the shame. _

"_But despair not sister. We need your strength. Our children will need such strength as well, from all of us." Harmonia spoke true and when she turned her back to me to contemplate a strange exotic orange leaved tree I knew we were thinking the same thing. How could I ever love a child I was forced to conceive with a barbarian? _

_We did not dare to contemplate this question or the subsequent ones that always follow in a concubine's existence and now as I write the doors of our enclosure are thrown open and two girls are brought in by the ever pleasant Captain Ginyu and his team. More specifically one is carried the other is dragged, both are tossed on the floor like Kore and I were upon our arrival. _

_New cell mates no doubt. _

_One looks injured……._

_Night has fallen as I return to my beloved quill and paper. One of our new 'sisters' needed tending when they brought her in. She is a fairy a beautiful little thing, almost demon like if not for the frailty her nature betrays. _

_Captain Ginyu ripped her wings off…._

_He decided it was too risky to allow her to keep them, even caged as we are. The beast left the scars open on her back and they would have pained her greatly had the force of their removal not caused her to black out. She lay on our floor bleeding. _

"_FOOL!" I shouted at Ginyu. I glared hatefully at the lesser warriors of the Ginyu force, lesser in strength, but greater in compassion I could see the fear in Berter's eyes and the worry in Jeice's. "GO! Get the doctor! OR FATHER will hear of this?!" I shouted my point driving home as the two members of the Ginyu Force hurried out to get the doctor. I turned back to glare at Ginyu as Persephone joined me next to the wounded girl. Harmonia's eyes too burned with the flames of anger. "Captain have you lost your MIND? Your job is to…" _

"_I KNOW MY PLACE, Lady, you all should learn yours…" He turned to leave with the remaining members of his squad. "Make sure they are both cleaned up and ready for Lord Frieza's inspection this evening." _

_As the door closed behind them I growled. This was when the other girl a fair being pale skin and pale hair with vibrant green eyes, spoke. "I would heal her, but…" That was when I saw wrists were clad in similar golden manacles to the ones Kore and I wore. That was when I noticed her pointed ears hiding behind her long white blonde hair. "You're an elf." Kore observed drawing the same conclusion as me. _

"_Aye, so I am." She said with a polite nod. "I am Selene." _

_When she finished speaking the doctor hurriedly rushed in with Berter and Jeice on his tail. The doctor fussed over our fallen sister for a few moments before ordering Jeice and Berter to carry her to bed so he could attend to her properly. _

_I shall not lie, hearing the physician call them, 'brutish ruffians' made my day and many days to come for that matter. _

_It was not long before our companion was as good as new, most definitely new; though not necessarily better as her divine flight was stripped from her forever. Father's inspection of the new arrivals led to a beating for Captain Ginyu, by Zarbon on orders from Lord Frieza. _

_I sometimes worry that my time here in Frieza's palace surrounded by his aura of terrifying power may be allowing a perverse pleasure within me to arise when I think of the Captain being taught a lesson, perhaps the loss of his precious horns is in order. _

_Our eleven sister is impressively calm considering her arrival. She does not speak of her opinions only seeks to entertain with songs, tales, and games from her home world. Weeks have passed since our fairy recovered, but she speaks not only sits and stares into nothing sadly, the stone upon her forehead is gray in her sorrow to match her eyes. We do not even know her name. We almost have to force her to eat, it is as if she thinks us ghosts and that she having lost the will to live exists in a limbo of misery. _

_Alcemene's date is coming quickly and we are forced to wait on her hand and foot now, a chore I dislike greatly. She has no gratitude for anything we do and her constant needs make it difficult for me to enjoy my written reprieves from a life of servitude. _

_Today, a hero was born, the first of many, or such as were Lord Frieza's words after Alcemene gave birth this morning. She went into labor yesterday afternoon and the child gave her no rest all the night through. _

_As soon as the first pains hit her Persephone and I were by her side and Harmonia was sent promptly to tell one of our guards to fetch the doctor. Our guards are stoic fellows, proficient at their duties of serving, protecting, and guarding us, but not very exciting conversationalists. The doctor was brought and the guards carried Alcemene to her room. Persephone, Selene, Harmonia, and I worked in shifts helping the doctor and coaching Alcemene through the pain. When the first rays of sunlight broke through the garden greenery and touched the marble flooring the wails of a newborn son echoed through the halls. _

_In all her exhaustion Alcemene looked more beautiful then I had ever thought her to be holding her son, Achilles. _


	4. First Honor

_First Honor_

_And so the very first child was born to our cause. Strong he is, there is no doubt of it with lungs such as his that keep us awake all hours of the night. I had younger siblings that I remember as babies, but none so fussy as this. _

_Lord Father is exceedingly pleased. Although his smile is now one of pride it still carries the same creepy coldness as before. _

_Not only does the child have his father's disposition, unfortunately for him he also inherited his looks. Never have I seen such an ugly babe, but his mother loves him and that is what matters. _

_Not three days after the boy's birth the Captain was allowed to come see the fruit of his loins. The Ginyu force and Lord Zarbon are considered the strongest and most loyal of Frieza's army and as such they have the privilege of viewing any issue we bear of theirs. _

_The Captain too is exceedingly proud and passingly acknowledges Alcemene's maternal abilities with the few words of praise he knows, I am sure he has never used them before they sound so strange on his tongue. I know however that should anything upset our new mother Lord Father would see to its resolution, immediately, that goes for any living breathing problem as well. _

_Alcemene is proud of herself and revels in the attention, but I would not be in her shoes for all the world. _

_There is much to fear within the walls of the Cold Palace and even more for a virgin to fear here in Frieza's harem of daughters, but my worst fear is that should a….copulation with one of Lord Father's….honorable warriors result in a child will I be able to care for and love it or will I only harbor hatred for it, symbolically attaching me to my prison forever. I do not wish to admit defeat and resign myself to this existence, but it is becoming difficult even when I try to think of dreams I had back home…they were few, because of hard times. I find bitterly that the Cold royal family destroyed my dreams before they were made…and this may seem a place of fantasy to the unaffected observer, but this is not a place of dreams, only stagnant survival. _

_Achilles is nine months old now, the sisters fawn over him, as he is a baby and even a ugly baby is more amusing then no baby at all I suppose. I worry too that our children will become little more than toys or decoration for us because of our detachment from their fathers. My parents were bond mates, with a love so strong only death could part them, something I will never have, I never expected to have…_

_Just yesterday young Achilles led us into a conversation that visited upon my worst fears._

_Alcemene sat upon the grass with Achilles cradled in her lap as Persephone and Kore made faces and played with him. Harmonia and Selene sat nearby weaving garlands from flowers they picked from the conservatory garden. Our fairy companion still does not speak she sat curled up in the grass just staring as her fingers brushed through the grass like a caress. I was trying unsuccessfully to teach Vanessa how to play demon's chess, but her attention span is very short. When Kore spoke, "I am so glad that we have a baby around. I thought I would never smile again." She tickled Achilles who waved his hands in response, his face as indignant as an infant can manage. _

"_You're right Kore, he does lighten the mood." Harmonia said with a smile. _

"_Just imagine what it will be like when there are dozens of these little ones running around, then we won't have time for the idleness we now enjoy." Wise Persephone added. _

"_I find no joy in this idle existence." I quipped my bitterness once again rising to the surface. _

"_I can't wait to have my own." Vanessa said absently, if I hadn't been so blind sided by the statement at the time I would have noticed she was just saying so to make passing conversation. _

"_Can't wait!?" I snapped. "You can't wait to have your virginity stolen by a stranger and then bear his child and raise it alone so it can grow up to serve a tyrant!" _

"_How dare you speak of our noble cause that way?" Alcemene snapped back at me with anger evident in her eyes as she pulled baby Achilles closer as if to shield him from my disloyal words. _

"_Noble or not remains to be seen, but some of us find being used infuriating and insulting!" _

_Alcemene surprisingly, allowed my veiled insult to roll off her shoulders and she shrugged, "You'll understand someday." _

"_I understand perfectly, right now!" I stood up abruptly and marched off into the garden wishing I had my power back so I could thrash someone. _

_I did not know it at the time, but to everyone's shock our fairy sister followed me. _

_I walked until I reached the reinforced glass windows that looked out on the frozen wasteland of the Cold home planet._

_I had never seen snow before I came here, but now I fear it is ruined for me. _

_I stared until I felt as if all my existence would crash down upon me and I would lose what little composure I had left, we've been here for over a year and hope to ever leave this place wears thin and is fragile with every passing day. _

_As I contemplated all this I felt a soft whisper of a presence behind me and turned, expecting to see Kore and instead saw our fallen fairy friend. "Oh, hello, did you need something?" I ask not expecting an answer….but I got one. _

"_No….I came to say I agree with you…" She looked as though it pained her to speak or as if she had never spoken in this tongue and it was new and surprising to her as well as I. _

_Her gray eyes were more expressive than I'd seen them since she'd been there as she softly took my hand and looked into my eyes. "You are right, this is not living…I thought I was the only one who felt the pain, but…" She put her hand lightly over my heart. "You feel it, and Kore…she cries in her sleep?" _

"_She…lost someone…" Was all I could say in response still in awe that the fairy was speaking to me. _

_The fairy nodded, "Someone she loved no doubt." Her speech seemed to be coming easier and her voice was more stable yet still whimsical and fragile in nature. _

_I nodded. "You have lost much too." I said sympathetically placing my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever beheld. _

"_Wings are the fairy's greatest joy. Without them there is no joy, without joy there is no magic." She glanced down at my wrists encased in gold. "You too have lost your magic. You escape into anger…yet I have never been angry, so I cannot escape…" _

"_I am afraid, friend that the time is coming when there will be no escape…for any of us…" _

_She nodded and we stood there in a solemn silence before I asked her, "What's your name dear sister?" _

_She gave me a slight smile. Before answering…. "Daphne…" _

_Not a week after Daphne revealed herself to me Zarbon escorted Recoome into our hall unannounced. Evidentally he had done something to merit a reward…._

_Recoome although much more docile then Captain Ginyu was still a brute and dumb as they come, when he arrived he looked us all over with a lewd expression that said he was imagining what kind of bed mates we would be. I could feel the tension in all of us. Finally his eyes settled on Alcemene. "You. Are you…back to normal…since the baby?" He asked. _

_Alcemene had a bored look on her face even she realized that Recoome was incompetent. "Yes, I am." _

"_I'll take you then. The Captain says you're pretty good and you've already proven you can bear strong sons now you can bear me one." _

_Yet Alcemene ever dedicated to our cause smiled seductively and took his arm. _

_If there is one thing I can be thankful for it is that when a warrior chooses one of us he cannot stay here in the hall we must follow him to his assigned quarters or room for the night. After Recoome escorted her away, Achilles left in the care of a nurse maid and ourselves, Zarbon stayed. _

_Although much more amiable towards us then the Ginyu Force he was still a despicable villain. _

_When he didn't leave we all stared confused, his expression mirrored our own before he spoke again. "Ladies," He said, "Lord Frieza has determined that it is time I sired one of my own to be as loyal and strong as I in the name of the family Cold…." _

_The look on his face and the tone of his voice showed evidence of confusion and betrayal that Frieza would doubt his most loyal right hand man and want him replaced so soon. He looked back up and I could sense the familiar male pride and lust in his eyes that made me hate all men these days. "I would be honored if one of you would consent to lay with me and bear my child." _

_Still we were confused. Harmonia spoke first. "Lord Zarbon is it not customary that the warrior should choose according to his preference?" _

"_Yes my lady, but should any of you be more willing then another I would hate to force this upon one of you when another is more willing to participate." _

_Although his arrogance was still staggering the fact that he gave us a choice made him more in my eyes, no longer despicable, but still a villain. _

_Before we could even discuss amongst each other our new found choice Persephone stood head held high and said, "I am willing." _

_We were all shocked. I could not tell from her face or her eyes if she was faking this determinacy to protect us or if it was true desire._

_Zarbon smiled softly and held out his arm to her. "Thank you…" He whispered. _

_She smiled back and stepped forward to take his arm and said, "Of course, just make sure the pleasure is all mine." _

_Zarbon regained his lustful leer as he led her away and whispered. "As my lady wishes." _

_Alcemene returned last night, but Persephone did not return until this morning. As we sat around the table set up for each meal in the courtyard she returned. After retreating to her room to…freshen up… she lay down on a chaise lounge and a maid brought her her food. She ate well although she appeared very tired a commonality in our line of work. _

_After she had finished all her food Persephone laid back, it was obvious she wanted to rest and most of us were ready to let her yet it seemed Vanessa's curiosity had finally gotten the better of her. "How was it?" She asked. Harmonia wasted no time in reprimanding her soundly with a solid cuff to the head. "Vanessa! That is not polite!" _

_Persephone blushed modestly at Vanessa's question. _

"_What?! I just wanted to know so I'll have an idea what to expect for myself." Vanessa defended. _

_All was awkwardly silent for a moment before Persephone surprised us all by answering in a whisper. "It was…nice." _

"_Nice?" Harmonia and I both asked incredulously. _

_She continued to blush as she whispered slightly louder, "Yes, it was very…nice actually. I mean it hurt a little at first, but then…it was very enjoyable…for both of us." _

"_How do you know he enjoyed it?" Vanessa asked still curious. _

_Persephone blushed deeper. "Well several ways, but he told me…during and after…" _

_A look of recognition crossed Vanessa's face and she nodded while whispering "Oh." _

_After that we left Persephone alone for some much deserved sleep._

_It's been two weeks since that morning and today we found out that both Alcemene and Persephone are pregnant. _

_A miracle…it seems…_

_Recoome can't be bothered to come and congratulate Alcemene, as he is away on a most important mission. Not that Alcemene much cares, Lord Father showered her with enough ego boosting affection. As not only is Achilles already starting to show signs of being a strong warrior, but the prospect of another such child on the way is a great boon for him. Persephone to was praised by our Lord and before he left he assured Persephone that before the day was out Zarbon would be notified of this great news. _

_Sure enough a few hours later without any pretense Zarbon came rushing down the stairs and plucked Persephone from her chair where she sat playing a game of Knights with Selene, spun her around kissed her. _

_I had never seen him so…happy. It made me wonder if happiness in this life could be possible. _

_Persephone laughed as he set her back down and placed a hand over Persephone's stomach almost…_

"_Thank you. This is wonderful. I can't thank you enough for carrying my child." _

_Persephone's smile widened. "My pleasure." She whispered. _

_He chuckled at her double entendre, before his face began to return to its seriousness. _

"_I hear congratulations are in order for you as well Alcemene." He said nodding to her as she rocked Achilles. She nodded in acceptance and mumbled a thank you. _

_His face turned stone serious when he turned to the rest of us. "I also have news for the rest of you." _

_We all stared quizzically at him. "What news?" Kore asked in a small voice. _

"_I hear that a warrior is on his way to the Planet Cold as we speak to be…honored…by Lord Frieza." _

_Fear was evident in the eyes of Kore and Daphne while uncertainty shown more brightly in the rest. It made me feel better to know I was not the only one with uncertainties and fears. _

"_An outsider…" Vanessa whispered half in awe. _

"_Yes." Zarbon answered. "I thought you would all like to know so you could prepare yourselves." _

"_Do you know anything else about this warrior?" I asked remembering my father's words about knowing thy enemy. _

"_He is Namekian. His species does not have females." _

_A slight smile came to light on Selene's face while confusion danced in her green orbs. "So does that mean…he's never…like us?" _

"_I don't know, I wish I could tell you more."  
"Thank you Zarbon, we all appreciate it." Persephone answered for us. _

_Last night I could hear Daphne and Kore crying in their sleep; both in fear. I cannot blame either of them it is a dire situation our lives. _

_This morning we were told to look our best and be ready. _

_Around mid afternoon Lord Father arrived with the outsider. He was strange looking, with green skin, pink muscles, red veins, and antenna. He wore clothes of a traveling dignitary although I was sure he was a warrior because of the familiar look in his eyes and carriage of his stride. _

_We all stood in a line accept for Persephone and Alcemene, as Lord Father introduced us for the first time almost giddy, or as giddy as a tyrant could be. "Piccolo may I have the pleasure of introducing to you my daughters. Girls say hello to Sir Piccolo a great warrior in my army." _

_We all replied in polite unison. "Good day Sir Piccolo." _

_He nodded in return his gaze showed confusion as he looked between us and Lord Father. _

"_Piccolo you are the first warrior from outside these walls to meet my daughters. They are greatly honored by your visit. And my dearest wish is that they honor you for your great skill and your latest victory of which I am quite proud. So…choose." _

_Piccolo's brows arched ever so slightly giving away his confusion. "Choose?" He asked. _

"_Yes, choose, a bedmate for the night. I know your kind is not well versed in such things, but surely one of them must catch your eye." _

_Piccolo held his composure, but I'm sure as any being in his situation would be he was lost. _

_For a few moments he did not respond, but then his rough war hardened voice ground out. " I could not choose." _

"_Oh please Piccolo. If it makes it easier they are all virgins, so they have no expectations." _

_Lord Frieza was always good at the low blow, veiled insult. For the fact that he was supposed to be our father we did not know much about him, but this much we knew of the tyrant, he always got his way, by whatever means necessary. _

_Piccolo's jaw clenched at his barb, but for his own sake he took a more extended glance at our line. After a litany of intense scrutiny he pointed to Selene. "Her." He said in his gruff voice. _

_Lord Father smiled his cold satisfied smile and clapped his hands together sealing Selene's fate. "Excellent, Selene." Selene stepped forward her caring smile never faltering and what she was feeling was a mystery to even the empaths among us. _

"_You shall entertain Sir Piccolo tonight." Selene nodded obediently and took Piccolo's hand, a gesture that looked as if it may have scared him just a little, yet Selene looked as calm and happy as ever…_

_I write now by candle enclosed in my own chambers, it is night, we only know because the guards and the maids tell us so. It has been two weeks since Selene's encounter with the outsider. When she returned the next morning she said nothing and remained her happy self. Today we found out she is with child. Embarrassed of my own curiosity and fear I snuck into her room after all the other girls had gone to sleep. She met my appearance with the same calm smile she always had. Although I am by far the oldest of our harem, Selene's calm and wise words always seem to outnumber her years by far. As if reading my mind she gestured me to sit next to her and as I sat awkwardly trying to find the words to voice my query she sat quietly rubbing her stomach lovingly. _

"_How is it you can be so happy carrying a stranger's child?" I finally asked. _

_She looked thoughtful for a few moments before she answered. "I suppose…I don't think of it as his baby or our baby, it's my baby. My baby to love, mine to raise. Just…mine. To the elves all life is precious, never mistaken…" _

_Her words soothed my inner anger and gave me…dare I acknowledge it? Hope…hope for happiness…_


	5. The Burden of Humanity

_The burden of humanity_

_Achilles first birthday is fast approaching. His birthday will mark the three month period for our pregnant sisters. _

_It is all very exciting. _

_His birthday will prove to be a grand affair, Lord Father will make sure of it. He is exceedingly proud that his first disciple has only a year more before he will be training with the palace guard and the Ginyu Force too, I suspect…._

_Alcemene the loyal follower and loving mother she is, is happy as well for Lord Frieza has promised that Captain Ginyu himself will be present for the celebration although we all know the Ginyu Force is away on missions. _

_Personally I would rather they stay away and am not at all pleased to hear of their return. I have no doubt their return may very well mark the deflowering of another sister. Gods forbid it be Kore or Daphne I fear they would not survive. In any case I suppose such opinions are different for a mother. _

_We are all quite busy with the preparing of gifts and decorations. Lord Father has given us access to all we need to spoil the boy and left most of the celebration's decisions to Alcemene, even though the gathering will be but small as we are Frieza's most well kept and guarded secret. _

_I try not to let my reservations ruin the fun for the rest as they seem to enjoy this break in our monotonous routine. Mother always said routine would be something I would relish when I was older, but I do not find her prediction to be so. Our gifts for Achilles each reflect what we want to teach the boy in some facet. _

_I am writing a book of fairy tales for him and illustrating it myself, I am not a bad artist and every child deserves the chance to hope to dream of something better especially, those living in the nightmare of the Kolds' tyranny. _

_Kore and Harmonia are working together on the entertainment for the celebration. _

_Persephone is working her handicraft magic on some special material she requested from Lord Frieza to make Achilles a little uniform. She is also patiently helping Vanessa knit horn warmers for the little man. _

_Selene has great skills in craft as well. She obtained a rare shell from Lord Father and hand crafted it into a horn for Achilles. She holds music in the highest regard just like Kore and Harmonia. _

_Daphne only helps with the decorating, I can tell that something within her does not allow her to care enough for the spawn of that which killed her soul to make him a truly caring gift, but she tries, at least seemingly to save face. _

_Today was Achilles birthday…_

_We all knew Lord Father would not show up until later because of his tyrannical court obligations but we had more fun without him anyway. The Ginyu Force too, also did not make it around for most of the celebration much to my enjoyment. We gave Achilles his gifts and ate, drank, sang, and danced like we were part of a free world once again. It was all quite surreal, until Lord Father came, and although he was as jovial as his creepy lizard persona would allow we were still all on edge and struck dumb and mute in his horrible presence. _

_Almost caringly he held and bounced baby Achilles, like a real grandfather, accept one with a psychotic secret and a cold smile. _

_Then to make matters worse the Ginyu Force stormed in and to all our shock deposited two resisting human females on the floor of our courtyard. Both looked as though they could scream, one in anger the other in fear. After Berter and Recoome unceremoniously plopped them on the floor Captain Ginyu rushed over kneeling at Frieza's feet. "Greetings my lord, I bring two new daughters for you in honor of my son's birthday." _

_Frieza smirked and chuckled rising and beckoning Ginyu to do the same before handing the happy child to his father. Ginyu bounced and cuddled the child as if he wasn't a heartless monster. "Ha ha! Happy Birthday my son, soon you will be training and become strong just like me." Ginyu gloated, beaming with pride as Frieza looked over the new arrivals. _

_Their faces were all too familiar for me, they looked just as Kore and I had upon our arrival I imagine, one scared and confused, the other angry and defiant. Lord Father circled them like a hawk eyeing its prey. Neither moved a testament to their strength surely. "Hmm, they are quite courageous and defiant for humans? Are you sure they are not Halflings of some kind?" _

"_Oh no sire, we checked already, the dna is 100 percent human." Jeice chimed in ready and willing as always to please those higher up than he. _

"_Hmm, interesting?", he said inspecting the more defiant of the two. She had medium black hair and piercing hazel eyes that were unafraid to stare even our lord down, if only for a moment. _

"_Well defiance is not new to us and I'm sure it won't become a problem?" He said looking at me pointedly, he did not agree with my simple acts of defiance. "You two." He said staring pointedly at myself and Kore. "Take your new sisters to their rooms and help them get ready for the celebration, this is their celebration now as well." _

_Kore and I bowed our heads obediently before we rose to get the girls. I kneeled down next to the dark haired human with the angry eyes and grabbed her arm. "Get up!" I ground out forcefully not wanting to be in Lord Father's presence a moment longer. _

_She glared at me and I glared back, "I am not your executioner, sister, now get up!" I whispered with a growl before pulling her to her feet and dragging her up the stairs. _

_Kore's charge was much more willing and followed her easily. _

_We walked all the way around the raised corridor to the vacant rooms down the hall. Once inside with the door closed, it was only a little easier to speak freely. And speak freely the human did. _

"_Who are you to treat me such!?" She growled pulling her arm from my grip, fire flashed in her eyes as she spun to face me. _

"_I am your sister now, like it or not. I certainly don't, but this is my harsh reality and now yours." I snapped back with similar fervor. My passionate fire left me and was replaced with a cold anger. "Welcome to the harem of Frieza's daughters." _

_Her human counterpart seemed far more frightened by the whole situation then she. She shook in Kore's embrace, Kore's caring manner overflowing her youkai to help the poor girl. I knew my charge would be much more difficult and the last thing I wanted was for her to get herself killed over a foolish outburst. "Victoria…what's happening to us?" The fearful human girl questioned meekly. Her angry counterpart softened a little and turned to her, her fists clenched. "It seems our worst fears have been realized. How could father do this to us!? To you!?" She growled putting her face in her hands showing her anguish. _

"_This is a mistake." Victoria mumbled into her hands. "Diana is not but my handmaiden she is of no political value to Frieza why would he take us both?" _

_I stared as the façade of anger began to break down into confusion and betrayal. She was under the mistaken impression that Lord Frieza was interested in her status. Lord Father cares not for such things. _

"_You are mistaken lady if you think it matters to him. She and I," I said motioning a hand to Kore. "Are common demons of no high rank or extensive power, his interest in us is that we are strong of body and mind… strong enough to bear his army." _

_Her jaw became agape at my statement. Her counterpart, Diana began to shake her head in denial. "We are to be his…." _

"_No…you are to be at the mercy of his __elite's __achievements and sexual fantasies." I corrected hating how I sounded, condemning my own existence with my own tongue. _

_Victoria shook her head her black bob bouncing. "Father would never allow such a thing." _

"_He did. King or peasant, every man has his reasons. Greed is a harsh master for the innocent." I told her and upon seeing the truth dawn on her I was not proud of the small defeat I saw mirrored in her eyes. _

_Amazingly she shook it off a moment later and her shoulders squared. She walked over to Diana and grasped her hands in a similar way of reassurance to the one I found myself giving Kore everyday. "Don't worry Diana, I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." _

_Kore smiled slightly and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Fear not sisters , this existence is bleak, but there is hope still." _

_Kore would never admit even to herself that hope may very well be lost…sooner then we think. _

_I'll never admit it aloud but it hurt to dole such harsh reality out to the human girls. Contrary to popular belief demons are not inherently cold, we only become that way when circumstances arise where our survival is threatened and cold harsh logic overrides instinct and emotion. Such a situation has been since the Kold's rule of the universe. _

_My father always said that my passion and my temper could never be subdued by the coldness that had come to rule many a demon. _

_My father is no longer an authority on such things…_

_*~*~*~*~_

_Our human sisters have been with us for almost six months now, such it was with all of us the fear has diminished into a solemn acceptance and muted anxiety of our existence. I have succeeded in amending my coldness towards the new arrivals. Now we all direct our animosity towards Alcemene. She is far whinier during this second pregnancy then during her first, she has been laid up in bed for days now, wanting us to wait on her hand and foot. Achilles is in the care of us and the maids more often then not. He has begun talking and true to his breeding his first word was. "Want." Greed is no stranger to this world or any other. _

_This is but the first pregnancy for Persephone and Selene and yet they make no complaint. Zarbon continues to gain our esteem as he visits Persephone often, they sit on a bench of the conservatory path talking, Persephone smiles and Zarbon does too. The way they act you would almost think it were…_

_But such things do not exist in the world of snow and ice that is Frieza's domain… ? _

_*~*~*~*~_

_Persephone went into labor today. Only one of us as well as a maid, nurse, and doctor are allowed in the room for the duration of the labor. _

_Persephone has long since asked Kore to be by her side for she is near and far the most calm and caring of us. _

_It has been four hours and I can still here Persephone's screams and grunts of pain and determination. She wants this baby and she is a fighter down deep so I have every confidence that she will bring that baby into this world healthy…and soon…_

_Soon has come…the child is a girl…Persephone wept with joy when she was born but wept in sorrow when Frieza called the child a waste of time. _

_After Persephone had rested and been cleaned as well as the babe Frieza and Zarbon appeared to view the child. Kore told me they came in and Persephone presented them the child with a smile and so much humility. She said Zarbon smiled, but when Frieza asked the baby's gender and received an unwanted answer he sneered. " I expected more from you…from you both." He said to Persephone and Zarbon. "Females are a waste of my time…but because she is of strong blood perhaps she will be a good dame…" With that he left. Kore spoke of Zarbon's face as a mix of shame and sympathy, that he seemed as though he would stay to comfort the now weeping Persephone but Frieza called him to follow, and when Frieza calls, we all must obey…no matter how our emotions sway. _

_The tale did nothing to comfort our new human sisters who are only new to this realm and are now exposed to horrors of our existence not even we knew. They too are but babes both in our eyes and here in and of this place._

_Even with Frieza's disapproval and Zarbon's abandonment Persephone loves her child no less, if it is possible she loves her all the more. She has decided to call her Phoebe…._

_Two days hence since Phoebe's birth Alcemene and Selene went into labor almost simultaneously. Both would have chosen Persephone for their comfort but she is and was indisposed so Selene chose me and Alcemene chose Kore as well. _

_Selene's labor was by far the longest, all the day and into the night she toiled. I urged her on and helped to ease her pain as best I could and even through it all she quiet and accepting of her pain. The doctor said it was so hard because the father's species did not normally procreate in the traditional way. She tried so long Alcemene gave birth first to yet another boy. _

_It unsettled me to see Selene whom is so calm and serene all the time so disheveled and rushed. Finally during the witching hour she succeeded in her trial of womanhood and brought a boy who looked much more like his sire then she with green skin, pink muscles and antenna. Yet it phased her not. She held him still like a loving mother and gazed at him with happiness and whispered "Welcome to the light, my son." _

_And so Phoebe, Thalion, and Herakles were added to our family. Along with our human sisters who upon seeing the new progeny of Frieza's manufactured clan, Diana said, "We shall have children, Victoria, beautiful children, of ever color of the light spectrum. Maybe there is hope yet…" Victoria scowled obviously not as moved by the miracle of life as her companion, but she too spoke all bet sarcastically. "A welcome distraction from life's toil they shall be…" _

_Such is life, I suppose, in the eyes of humans, humans quickly losing their humanity to join the slaves of Frieza's universe…_


	6. Of Lords and Ladies

Warning: Slight lemon in this chapter, if you don't like it turn back now.

Also for those wondering where all these crossover characters are…be patient this is a long progression done via journal entry style that's why its an epic…

_Of Lords and Ladies_

_It has been two weeks since the arrival of our newest family members. As newborns often do they awake at night to voice any and all sorrows they might have and when one baby does the others usually follow and no one sleeps. It is simply a fact of life we learned with Achilles and will now become used to once again. I know not how the others deal with it but I do not sleep and instead chronicle the happenings of our lives in light of recent events. _

_Since the babies' birth all have been very happy and it is obvious how much each child is loved dearly. But Persephone has not been herself since then. It is my belief that she is anxious because of Frieza's reaction to her baby and she fears that he will kill her and the baby. This is more than just speculation every afternoon when she takes a nap to recover from sleep lost during the night she awakes screaming and is frantically looking for Daphne, as if her child would be taken from her any moment…._

_However a week ago Zarbon showed himself for the first time since Daphne's birth. To say Persephone was surprised would be a severe underestimation, when Zarbon appeared he asked her if he could speak with her and then went out of ear shot, but one could see them sitting on a bench just outside the conservatory Persephone holding Daphne protectively and listening to him speak. After a while Persephone's face turned from apprehensive to joyous and she leaned into kiss Zarbon and he kissed her back with a similarly happy expression. Then after a few chuckles were exchanged and another kiss given, Persephone put Daphne into her father's arms for the first time and never have I seen such a might warrior and oppressive looking lord become so gentle and fearful looking as he carefully held his baby girl…_

_Some part of me I thought I was losing flared back to life as I watched them….Persephone actually looked genuinely happy…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Time has flown these last couple months. Lord Father has brought no new men to us and his visits are few and far between a happy coincidence for us. The Ginyu Force too has been away only Zarbon pays us any calls, albeit his presence is much more welcomed. _

_Our human sisters have begun to assimilate well into our lifestyle. Victoria is still playing tough at times, but she has forged a bond with Harmonia and I none the less. Diana too is most enjoyable to be around. She has a wit and humor about her that lifts any foul mood accepting sweet Daphne's…_

_Vanessa in particular is drawn to her, refreshing since little sister still has much to learn. _

_The babies continually fill our days with smiles and even the occasional burst of laughter. Even at such a young age their personalities shine through. _

_Heracles is a quiet child in comparison with his brother we all feel bad for the poor boy, even now Alcemene is trying to get Achilles to stop pulling on young Heracles new red tufts of hair. _

_Thalion is the apple of Selene's eye but he is not much for smiling, no manner of silly faces will make this baby smile. He only wishes to play with grass and nap in his mother's embrace. _

_Phoebe too is growing quickly. Her skin is like her mother's but her green hair leaves no doubt whom her father is. She is quite a happy and curious little thing. Persephone daily finds herself in a tizzy over where Phoebe is and what she is doing. Persephone has always been the maternal figure among us, but it seems the young babe has put even her saintly patience to the test. Luckily for her Phoebe is easy enough for us to find, she is a very friendly child and if you call her name she will find you. _

_Zarbon has come for a visit this afternoon and we are all having a picnic amongst the grassy area of our sanctuary, all are happy. I can hear Phoebe and Persephone laughing and I know without looking away from the page that Zarbon is tickling his daughter making both Persephone and the child endlessly happy with his small attentions. _

_While Selene eats Harmonia cradles baby Thalion who looks drowsy after his midday meal. Yet Diana and Vanessa still coo over him with wide smiles. Victoria, Daphne, and I sit to the side simply sitting, eating, and observing the world around us. _

_All is peaceful…for once…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Zarbon came by this afternoon, all business, was his purpose. _

_He walked to Persephone who picked up Daphne from the settee and smiled at him. He put his hand on her back and began to usher her towards the stairs heading up to our hall of rooms. As he did he turned to the rest of us. "Lord Frieza has a guest…" It was all he need say. Immediately Selene, and Alcemene followed with their children while the rest of us moved quickly, but resignedly to our chambers to change and become presentable for our guest._

_Diana and Victoria shook as they came out of their chambers I know well why, that fear that grips every one of us whenever Lord Father brings a guest to our haven. All know that anyone of us could easily lose and gain something all at once whenever a stranger comes into our midst, it is a fact of life we all know to well, change is constant, and things always have to change…somehow…_

_All seven of us were lined up as the heavy doors were opened by the guards and a chill flew through the room as Frieza entered talking to a man to his left with that same creepy smile that haunts me even with my eyes closed. Our guest was not terribly imposing…he had a muscular build beneath noble robes of a lesser civilization. He had no hair and his most surprising feature was that he possessed a third eye in his forehead. His aura is calm I can tell, a success in Lord Father's presence for anyone. _

_When Lord Father had finished explaining to him why he was here among a half a dozen beautiful ladies his eyes widened slightly and he seemed to become slightly astounded. Frieza held out a hand beckoning him to make a choice and tentatively he stepped forward to look us over, I perceived the slightest quiver in his gaze…fear…anxiousness…_

_Both the outsiders Lord Frieza has brought to us have either been indifferent or distressed by our arrangement, but these emotions are far preferred to what could be…leering brutes with questionable ideas…_

_After several minutes he stopped,, his eyes falling square on….Harmonia… _

_He nodded and looked back at Frieza awkwardly. "This one." He said in a weak whisper. Harmonia nodded politely and stepped forward to follow the newcomer her eyes to the ground as she walked out of those doors for the first time…._

_Once the doors had closed Diana collapsed to her knees shaking with pent up dread. Victoria leaned down next to her and whispered something in her ear that calmed her shaking but brought tears to her eyes. Soon we were all huddled together in an awkward hug to comfort each other…as if we had lost someone or something precious to us…._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Harmonia returned this morning, she sat down on a chaise lounge and she looked weary, never had I seen strong Harmonia look so forlorn. _

_Persephone always maternal even before Daphne, sits beside her and leans her head on her shoulder in a sisterly show of affection. "How can I help, sister?" She asked calmly. _

_Harmonia sighed and every one of us listened close to hear her next words. _

"_He…would not…take me.." She whispered her knees pulled up to her chest. _

"_What?!" Vanessa shouted in shock. _

"_I had to beg him…tell him that Lord Father would be displeased if he did not and that I would suffer for it!" She spoke quickly fear in her voice not on her face. _

"_Are you crazy?!" Victoria shouted standing up and walking closer to Harmonia and Persephone. "That man offered to leave you untainted and instead you forced him to harm you!? You are a fool brainwashed by…THIS PLACE!" Her arms flailed frantically as she spoke. _

_Persephone quickly stood to her defense. "You are the fool! Do you think for a second that Frieza would not have punished her?!" _

"_He would not have known!" _

"_He would have! Even sooner if she does not bear a child! You have seen our Frieza treats Zarbon and I because I bore a girl. Imagine how he would treat one who bears him NOTHING!" _

_It was silent for a few long moments as the two stared each other down. _

"_Do you plan to fight all those who choose you? That will only make it worse for you. If that is what you believe then that is the surest way to DEATH! And unless you have lost all pride in your humanity and given up on your friend then I suggest you rethink your plans." Persephone had spoken her piece, and all argument ended. _

_However it made me realize that I too had not really believed I would give myself up to a man just because Frieza told me too. I was still not sure if I would fight or if I would acquiesce when my time came…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Harmonia is with child…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_

_It hasn't even been a month since Harmonia's visitor and yet Zarbon warns us another even MORE important guest will be arriving this evening…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_How does one even begin to describe the event that has changed them forever? Although I am no mere mortal change is still a part of my existence, however seldom it comes in a life of thousands of years. My life forever changed the afternoon that HE floated through the doors of our bird cage. _

_I knew who he was the minute he entered, his power alone gave him away. Any demon would know exactly who possessed so strong an aura. It was Sesshomaru, InuYoukai Lord of the Western Lands of Demon World. He is known as one of the strongest, if not THE strongest demon in our world. To have survived and kept his lordship through these times of Frieza he must also be very cunning. I have never seen him myself, but I have heard all the stories and I have to say that he is even more cold and regal looking in person than I ever imagined him to be. _

_I heard Kore gasp and her eyes shot to me and I nodded ever so slightly and continued to stare until he began to descend the stairs before Frieza. _

_It seemed as though Sesshomaru was not even listening to Lord Father as he spoke. "…So for your successful…negotiations with the King of Epsilon Galaxy I offer you one of my lovely daughters for a night." _

_Sesshomaru stared through us for a few moments before speaking in a tone so cold, I could almost feel the frost forming on my eye lashes. "Is that all my deeds are worth? One night?" _

_His speech was measured as if every word was weighed carefully, like gold…even though his words burned me through they carried admirable strength and defiance..._

"_I'm afraid that's all you…or I can spare." _

_Sesshomaru glanced at Frieza and gave a soft harrumph before he turned his eyes back to us, we were all supposed to look at the ground, but I still looked with my peripheral vision as he eyed us all, he eyed us like we were unworthy filth not fit for stock in his stable._

_I was both irritated and intrigued by his actions towards the whole situation until his eyes actually fell upon me…_

_He looked me up and down and I could feel my heart beat in time with the pace of his piercing gaze. I was suddenly more nervous then ever had I been in my previous life. I wasn't sure if Frieza was blocking his senses or not but I refused to let him smell fear on me. _

_He grabbed my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. He inspected me closely before turning to Lord Father and saying, "This one…" _

_I could feel my heartbeat skip at his words but I steeled myself, I promised myself I would face this, like a true demon, like a warrior to battle, it would not phase me…_

_I followed Sesshomaru and Frieza down the outer hall till we reached what I assumed to be Sesshomaru's rooms. We stopped and Frieza smirked knowingly at me and said, "Have a good night..." Then he walked away continuing down the long cold hall, which I had not seen since my arrival in the Cold Palace. Once he was out of sight Sesshomaru turned his gaze on me and opened his door and surprisingly gestured for me to enter first…whether out of politeness or out of defensive instinct I couldn't be sure but I went silently all the while my own guard up. _

_The click of the door closing was acutely audible to me as the prey in the situation. My instincts forced me to spin around to face the demon lord. I had learned from my training that having your back turned to an opponent was not advisable. Looking into his face I saw a barely perceptible change in his eyes and he stepped forward, little more than an arms length away and spoke in a voice that was still full or regality but was more personal…_

"_As a demon you must hate this." _

_His statement froze me to the heart. He knew… _

_My frozen posture must have given me away because he stepped closer and leaned down to speak in my ear. "You underestimate this Sesshomaru. Frieza cannot hide such things from this Sesshomaru not with any modern or magical means." _

_He walked past me and I could hear the clink of glasses as he made himself a drink. A long moment of silence passed between us…I did not speak for fear of confirming out loud to an outsider who I truly was would put not only myself but my sisters in danger. _

"_I see…Frieza even has you too afraid to speak it aloud…Worry not. Your secret is safe with this one." _

_Somehow I knew…it would be…_

_As I turned to face him again he was now seated without his ceremonial outer garb and armor, I had not heard him remove those articles, although still guarded. I did not blame him…_

_He spoke again. "One does what they must to survive in these times…." He trailed off his eyes going far away. I waited till he started to come back to himself before taking a few steps toward him and bowing in the most humble way as I had been taught by my mother, kneeling while bending low at the waist eyes slightly down and one fist over my heart the other hand on the floor. "I do not underestimate you Lord Sesshomaru, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands. You are nothing less than what I always imagined you to be."_

"_So you have heard of me..." He said one brow rose ever so slightly, that I could see from the corner of my eye, as if curious. _

"_What demon or hanyou has not my lord? Forgive me for not paying proper respects earlier…"_

"_Apology is unnecessary. You bestow the greatest honor upon this one by coming to me untouched even if it is not your choice." _

_I smirked slightly as his words and I could not tell if I did blush at his words, but I said, "You could smell that too…" _

_He stood up and with a firm yet a surprisingly gentle grip grasped my shoulder and lifted me to stand. I was forced to look up into his intense golden orbs. "Frieza has yet to find a way to mask a scent from this one." _

_Then to my surprise his hands slowly moved down my arms to grasp mine. He stared down at them and then let his fingers rub over the gold bracelets that relegate me to my position in Frieza's court…a powerless…hanyou…_

"_It would seem you are not so…lucky…" He spoke slowly as he continued to rub over the bracelets. His eyes still looking down. _

"_Lord…Father believes it is better to focus on more feminine pursuits…" _

"_Like…." I felt those golden eyes move from my hands to my face and I was drawn to look up at them. _

"_The written and spoken word." _

"_Feminine talents?" He questioned his sleek eyebrows rising ever so slightly in curiosity. _

"_In Frieza's court they are." _

"_So it seems….May I hear your work?" He asked his hands still held mine and his eyes still held me enraptured._

"_If my lord wishes it…" _

"_I do." _

_I gave a slight gulp for never before had I spoken my work in such a setting and before a lord no less._

"_Lords and Ladies. All dandies_. _Painted and draped in refinery great. Flattery is their mead. Such was born my art...the art of poet and minstrel et all._ _An obsession of the written word. An art form in and of itself_. _The very execution of form applauded in its beauty. This is the dream…It is the highest form of flattery and the worst type of scorn. _

_Truly coveted in any form. Pleasing to the eye, the ear, and the touch. Yet __vigilance alone can see straight to the heart of the matter, and then even shows of knavery and pun cannot hide the true light of the soul._"

_I waited for his response my heart beating heavily as he continued to stare at me. Then without prequel he pulled me with him towards the bed. He sat down upon it still holding my hands and I knelt next to him. Finally, he looked away in deep thought. _

"_Hmmm. Emotive and yet honest. I am intrigued by your art of observation my lady…" I had to fight a blush at his words when to my surprise one of his hands slowly moved up my arm and into my hair. He caressed my dark curly locks for a few moments. I would be lying if I said it was not a pleasant feeling to have his claws playing in my hair. _

"_My lady….this one would feel the lowest of the low if he were to pleasure such a maiden without knowing her name…" His other hand moved ever so slowly to my cheek and lifted our eyes to meet again. _

"_It is…Clio…" _

"_Clio…" He whispered back. "It suits you…" Then he slowly pulled my face towards him and kissed me slowly and gently. I was surprised by the warmth that radiated from his lips throughout my whole being and in response raised my arms to grasp his shoulders pulling him closer in the process. _

_As the kiss continued I realized I had lied….I did underestimate him….never did I believe this cold lord could be so thoughtful as to kiss a woman he would never again see after this day…but I was glad to be in the wrong…_

_His claws deftly undid my hair trappings and we both enjoyed it as his claws gripped my head while running through my curls and intensified the kiss. _

_I leaned into him, wrapped my arms around his neck and fisted my own hands in his long moonlit mane. He growled into the kiss. Our bodies swayed back and forth as the kiss went on. Finally we had to break for air and his hands moved to my shoulders to push me a back a little. I could see red rims around his irises as he gasped sensually before me. I am sure I was the same. _

"_Forgive this one's vigor it has been long since this one last laid with a woman." _

_His words washed over me and the picture he made and the way my body burned for the sight before me erased any fears or doubts I had ever had about this moment. _

_All I knew was that I needed to feel more of the warmth, the excitement, the pleasure…he had to offer me. It was the most alive I had felt since my arrival at the palace years before. _

_In a show of boldness I never thought I would make I rolled my shoulders and in a sensual display allowed my hair to caress my shoulders as the straps of my dress slid off my shoulders and down, all the way off taking the dress with it. _

_His eyes flashed red and he let out a low growl as he took in my form. I saw him shiver and he took a deep breath to rein in his instincts before pulling me back and flipping us around so I was pressed intimately beneath him, with my arms around his neck caressing his hair and his well toned body. _

_What followed was a blur of soft caresses and hot touches after that…_

_His fingers, lips, and tongue mapped my entire body…inside and out…_

_Responding to his ministration was all instinct, I somehow knew exactly where to grab and caress where to place my lips, tongue, and teeth to please… my demon…_

_So caught up in the unending pleasure I almost did not here him speak, though I felt his position shift above me… "You've shared your mind, now allow this one to share your body." _

_I focused on his red rimmed golden eyes and nodded before he thrust forward…_

_It was a sharp painful friction, but I had throughout my training in my youth always been taught to fight through the pain so…I gritted my teeth and wrapped my legs tighter around his hips forcing him all the way in. _

_His lips were right next to my ear and he let out a growl of bliss before pulling out and thrusting back in all the way to the hilt, the sharp pain had been replaced with a pleasurable pressure. It increased with every movement our bodies made until the crescendo, I felt as if I possessed my wind powers again. I was flying faster and higher then I'd ever flown, my body tightening like a bow string until all the tension was released…_

_Now I understand why Persephone enjoys her time with Zarbon so much, if it is anything like this…_

_Soon after he too reached his pinnacle and I felt a deep warmth as he crumbled on top of me and rolled over his arms draped over me as we remained intimately connected. I was more than ready to drift into slumber when I felt his tongue on the back of my neck. _

"_This one is not through with you just yet my lady. The night is young and the day too." _

_I blush to recall all the ways to reach bliss I learned that night. So exhausted I was from the never ending haze of excitement and satisfaction I do not recall when but eventually I must have fallen unconscious…_

_I woke up sometime in the day and rolled over to find myself alone in the large bed that I lost my innocence in. I had not to worry however when I heard the shuffle of fabric and looked up to see the demon lord dressed in naught but his lounging pants his elegant fangs sunk into a peach, the juice seeped out over his lips sensually. _

_I shivered from the erotic scene before me and that slight movement caused me to become aware of every muscle in my body and all were sore from the night before…_

_In a movement so quick and smooth I missed it Lord Sesshomaru was on the bed by my side easing me back into the pillows. "You won't be moving for a while, this one put you through quite an ordeal last night." As an after thought he turned back to me and glanced down at the peach still in his hand. "You must be famished…" He bit into the fruit again and leaned down to my lips pressing a sticky sweet kiss to my lips, my mouth automatically opened to him and I was surprised when the piece of fruit he had just bit off flowed over his tongue and into my mouth. I moaned. It was the most intimate way I had ever eaten any sustenance and it was the most delicious fruit I had ever tasted. _

_He repeated the action for the rest of the fruit and I never believed the ice lord himself would ever be so passionate and I could tell by his constant glancing at the door that this passion, whether it be for female companionship or that which I know naught, is his best kept secret and that he would share it with me makes me feel honored and yet guilty…_

_When we had finished our meal he lay beside me and I without even thinking of who he was wrapped by arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. He brought one arm down to hold my shoulder lightly and continued to stare off in deep thought. If I had been thinking more like myself at that moment, looking back, I would have allowed him his peace, but some foreign part of me decided to continue my use as a comfort. _

"_How..?" I tried to speak but found my throat very raw. _

_Lord Sesshomaru smirked and put to fingers to my mouth to keep from speaking again. "Your voice must be strained from last night. You are quite a vocal lover. This one worried for his sensitive hearing, but to hear my name spoken so on those lips was worth it." _

_I did not remember that part of our evening and still I do not recall it but at this I must have blushed at least a little before he handed me a cup of cider. After drinking it down his eyes watched me with laughter in them and he spoke, "What is it you wished to ask this Sesshomaru?" _

"_I only wished to inquire into your negotiations with the King." _

_His face tensed visibly and I began to regret my words as I gazed into his eyes, they had turned to frozen pools of gold glazed over in remembrance. I too remembered. I remembered what kind of man my Lord Father was and what he made great men and warriors do was the basest and most hated of their beliefs. I realized I had but to ask the right questions…._

"_Was he an honorable man?" I questioned laying my head against his chest letting my hair caress his muscles. _

"…_Yes." He answered distantly and yet I felt his claws in my hair again. _

"_I see…that does make it more difficult…" I whispered. _

_I felt more than saw him cock his head toward me questioning what I meant. His claws tightened a little bit in my hair…_

"_It is always more difficult to harm those who prove themselves men of merit." I answered his unasked questions running my fingers down his abdomen. His grip in my curls loosened and he lifted my chin to look into his face and I saw understanding transformed in his golden orbs. _

"_This Sesshomaru believes you must be a sorceress to know what I am thinking…" He said softly almost uncertainly. I smiled at that and I could almost see surprise dart through his eyes at my expression. _

_I stifled a chuckle and reached up to touch Lord Sesshomaru's cheek. "My lord I believe that you are the one who has overestimated me." Then I can't believe it myself now thinking back on it, but I initiated a kiss…and…he kissed back. _

_It was different then the others and yet…._

_Unfortunately it was not to last…for at that moment one of Lord Father's men called over the room's intercom for Sesshomaru to appear within the hour and that a guard was waiting outside to escort me…_

_He growled into my mouth in annoyance and pulled back. _

"_It would seem the dream is over princess." He slipped off the bed and began to don his clothing and armor. _

_I followed suit picking up my dressing garment discarded the night before. I slipped it on and turned around to see the Lord fully clothed with pristine armor back in place. He turned back to look at me and once again that strange look passed through his eyes. He came forward and touched my hair. "You would leave it as such?" _

"_To thank you my lord." He had been so good to me, he enjoyed my hair as much as I did his and I left it down on my walk back to my cage as a way to honor him for this kindness. _

_Then his eyes betrayed a sorrow I have often felt and he turned his back on me becoming cold and stiff in his persona once more. "There is no need…" _

_I nodded to myself and reluctantly followed him out of the room back into the cold world of…my father…_

_As the doors to our separated world were closed once again behind me I never realized what kind of uproar my state of dress would cause. Sisters had come in tired before but never so disheveled. My hair was in a state of disarray and I had little marks all over my arms and exposed neck from where Lord Sesshomaru had been a little over zealous with his teeth and tongue. I intended to retreat to my room, but should have known…whenever the door opens we can all hear it and we __always look__ to see if it is our most loathed father._

_Kore's eyes fell upon me and she gasped racing up the stairs. "By the gods, what happened to you?" She looked over my arms and motioned to my hair. Soon I was swarmed by Vanessa, Victoria, and Harmonia. "Did he hurt you?" Vanessa asked…fear does not suit her disposition._

_I was disoriented by going from the calm atmosphere with Lord Sesshomaru to the throng of activity that now surrounded me and I stuttered out a reply. "N…n…no…of course not.." _

"_Then what are these?" Victoria said motioning to the light bruising on my arms. _

"_They are called love bites…" Persephone chimed in as she climbed up the steps cradling Phoebe. "They happen when your partner is enthusiastic in his admiration…." Persephone smiled lightly and I was glad of her help although her knowledge spoken aloud still made me blush…_

_I was brought back to the harsh reality I had lived in before…_

_When Kore spoke again. "You were gone for a whole day…I was worried…" _

_Kore was always so fragile…emotionally. Even before we lived in Frieza's palace…_

_Her mind exists in the happiest, most gentle of places an idealist through and through…she told me once that my strength and presence are alone what kept her from losing her mind or becoming depressed like Daphne…even when the day before when I was chosen I was glad…because I could protect her my soft hearted best friend…_

"_I am alright. I was with the inuyoukai lord himself…he would not harm me…It is not in his interests… I am sorry to have worried you." I took her hands to reassure her that all is well. And she smiled , but I could see in her eyes that she doesn't totally believe me. She maybe of a gentle nature, but she is not stupid by any means…._

_Now I sit before this story contemplating what was the lie I inadvertently told Kore?…_

_The true answer is one I do not wish to acknowledge…am I alright? With…what? …_

_Mayhaps…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I am not feeling very well today. Kore insists that we should call for a physician, but I tell her that it is unnecessary. I do not like being treated as if I were weak ever, let alone because of a simple dietary matter…._

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

_My writing is often interrupted by orders from above…_

_Visitors come frequently this year it seems, a good year for Lord Father I am sure…_

_However this visitor was no stranger…_

_To see the Ginyu Force again I can say with all certainty was not a welcome experience. Back once again from their devils' errands, this time Lord Father finds Jeice the stallion fit for breeding. And we are stock ripe for picking. _

_As I stood in the line up not only did my stomach feel horrid, but a vile taste formed in my mouth and in my thoughts of lying with a member of the Ginyu Force after so recently being bedded by such a noble lord as Sesshomaru… _

_I knew instinctively that his honor would suffer if he knew…as it were my demonic pride was already afflicted…_

_The Ginyu Force entered with much ruckus, Jeice first, looking a little bit sheepish as the rest of the Force followed him egging him about his 'choice'. _

_If that is camaraderie I can do without. Being bullied into such a position is pathetic…_

_Thankfully Frieza is good for something as he tells the Ginyu Force to leave so that Jeice may choose. Having them leer is uncomfortable for all of us...whether for Jeice's comfort or ours I know not, but the red alien looked at us almost uninterestedly, but since I had made it my hobby to analyze the emotions of our guests I could see that he was interested, but not in choosing for his eyes belied his intent, he had already chosen…_

_Would it had been a different soul, in a different time, in another galaxy! He took a step forward and held a hand out bowing at the waist to…Daphne…_

"_My Lady."_

_Daphne is always tense when our guests choose their fare, but now she froze…it took all my discipline not to speak out against this travesty…one of her own captures who took everything from her to start would now take from her all she had left. _

_Then as if with those two words Jeice had destroyed her fragile stability Daphne let out a piercing scream so loud that I shrank away in pain and watched the windows sure they too would split from the sound. _

_As those of us with sensitive ears fought not to shrink away from the situation Frieza lost his cold smile and approached Daphne menacingly as her screams turned to sobs. _

_We were helpless, I was helpless to stop him as he gripped her jaw…not with his great strength for it would have surely killed her but with enough that she ceased to move or make any sound. _

_Jeice stood confused and dumbfounded, maybe even as scared as the rest of us as Frieza stared down at the terrified sprite. "You will be quiet." He stated firmly. "To be chosen by a member of the Ginyu Force is an honor. Be glad I do not kill you for this grievance, had it been anyone else take heart in knowing that you would be dead now..." _

_She sucked in a shaky breath and in a stuttered voice full of forced remorse she spoke…._

"_My a…apologies Lord… Jeice. I don't know what came over me." _

_With those words Frieza was convinced enough to take a step back and let Daphne go. Jeice had tenseness in his shoulders that every man had when around an ill tempered Lord Father. Even the Ginyu Force was not immune to this fear. He however had the fortitude to salvage the situation not only for himself, but for Daphne as well. He held out his hand once again and this time she reached out and took it. He looked right into her eyes, if she looked back I could not tell her face was so scattered with emotion. "It is quite alright, my lady. Shall we?..." _

_She nodded and I saw her swallow, I knew all to well what she swallowed…_

_We watched frozen in shock as Jeice led her up the stairs and out the heavy doors…_

_Frieza stayed, his face still held a displeased look and his aura was in a word oppressive…_

_He turned to look at us and spoke cold and solemnly, "I trust you all are stronger than that. Now, you know the price of…" _

_I struggle with whether or not I should be proud of the situation that followed…I must have been the first person to interrupt a threat of Lord Father's and live to tell about it because at that moment I vomited all over the floor at my feet…._

_Offense is not taken by Lord Father because after an immediate visit to the physicians it has been concluded that…._

…_I am pregnant with Sesshomaru's heir…_


	7. Shame and Glory

_Shame and Glory_

_The old adage seems to be true. Bad news often follows on the heels of good. After realizing I was carrying Sesshomaru's heir the initial burst of maternal joy faded to confusion and apprehension. Then this morning…._

_Daphne returned._

_She stumbled through the doors and staggered down the steps barely making it to collapse on a sette. Tears streamed freely down her face. She didn't make a sound but her tears continued to fall. Kore, Harmonia, and I were instantly by her side. An initial glance of her person showed no bruising; at the very least she had not been beaten. _

_We held her and allowed her to just cry, we didn't press for details. After a while she looked up at me and whispered. "He tried to be a gentleman…he tried to allow me to enjoy it…but…I just…I…"_

_I finished her stutterings. "You just can't forgive." _

_She nodded and bit her lip allowing her self to let out a small sob as her tears continued to fall. I wrapped my arms around my friend and held her close. Kore laid her head on her back and hummed soothingly. _

_At that moment I was not sure which one of us was stronger. Surely her strength of conviction is stronger then mine. It seemed at that moment that the prideful and strong willed demon woman I had once been was gone, replaced by a being; made tolerant and soft…_

_Yet…_

_I cannot bring myself to accept the loss of my fire. It can't be gone…_

_Not just because…because… I feel pride in the fact that I carry the child of the Western Lord. I have often wondered here in Lord Father's care how carrying the child of a man not my mate would feel. I know that I will have to fulfill my 'duties' with more men…but…the idea of a child…the child of a lord…well that is more than I could have ever expected…before…_

_Holding Daphne like this and looking down at Kore I am even more sure that I will not lose my fire, but ever less sure of my thoughts on this child…and its father…._

_*~*~*~*~*~_

_Daphne too is with child…she is doubly cursed and blessed. _

_Blessed because now not Frieza nor any other man can threaten or bother her until the child is born. _

_Cursed because she cannot live with herself…not live with the thought that she carries a child not of her own choosing. Her spirit was already broken and now it lies in dust…_

_After being told the news she sits, silently staring at the ground. Persephone confides in me that she worries for the sake of the child after it's birth with Daphne in such a way. But I know…_

_I know she would never hurt the child and that she would raise it, but my wonder is could she ever love it…love it as Persephone loves Phoebe, as Selena loves Thalion. _

_As I will love my child….I vow here and now in the presence of such great sorrow that my children will be loved no matter their sire and that I will do my best to make sure they are happy and uncorrupted by Lord Father. In this way I will be far better a parent then mine were… _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_A few days turn into a few weeks and soon the curiosity of youngers over came their sensitivies and soon Vanessa, Diana, and surprisingly even Kore surrounded me as I saw with Persephone endeavoring to knit, a skill I had never been very proficient at. They stared at me as thought waiting for me to impart some secret wisdom. I raised an eyebrow at their penetrating gazes when Vanessa piped up with a catlike grin on her face.  
"Sooooo…." _

"_So?" I questioned back mimicking her childlike actions. _

"_Come on! Tell us about your night encounter!" She asked excitedly curling up behind me to fit on the edge of the sette. _

"_VANESSA! Don't be crass!" Diana chastised. She looked at me with thos understanding eyes of hers and took my hand in a soft friendly embrace. "What she means is that Kore tells us you knew your guest." _

"_That's not what I said! I said we knew OF him because he's a demon like us." Kore corrected. _

"_We just wanted to know what he was like." Diana continued._

_Persephone lightly elbowed me with a catty grin on her face. "I think they just want to hear the juicy details." _

_I chuckled good naturedly and Vanessa nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement. To be safe I made a careful glance around to make sure that Daphne was out of ear shot, hearing such mirth of my situation would only hurt her more. _

"_He is Daiyoukai no Nishi." I explained in our language, chuckling at the blank looks I received. "He is the Demon Lord of the Western Lands." _

"_Ooo! A lord!" Vanessa cooed. _

_I shook my head. I laugh even now as I write of the rapt attention I was receiving from these young maidens, my sisters. _

"_Yes, a very fine lord. He has always been as such even before these times. Tales of his strength and honor were like heroes legends to boys in our village."_

_I paused as any good orator would in the telling of a grand story. _

"_And his good looks were widely talked of amongst every girl in the youkai." _

"_His coloring was absolutely exotic. You two are the only demons I have met and yet he was so different from you both." Diana observed. _

_I smiled absentmindedly touching my stomach. "Yes, his family's coloring is their mark of royalty. It is most rare." _

"_What's he like?" Kore asked quietly, curiously. _

"_He provided surprisingly good conversation for a man so renown for letting his actions speak louder than his words, though mind you his actions DID speak for themselves…." _

_Kore blushed and Diana and Persephone smiled. _

"_So he was a masterful lover?" Vanessa questioned bluntly. Always to the point that nymph. _

_I smiled mischievously and pointed her with a disbelieving stare. "Yes. And honorable." _

"_It saddened me to part company with him…" I added unthinkingly off in dreamlike haze. _

_Persephone grinned like a cat full of canary. "I would think when you say that that you were in love with the man?" _

"_Love?" I questioned sarcastically. "I should say not. Lust." I elbowed Vanessa. "Appreciation perhaps. Only you can enjoy such a luxury Persephone." I smiled. _

"_Mmhmm." Persephone replied. _

_As I sit and recall our conversation I wish to convey how much I dearly appreciate my companions. How they can create such normalcy in a world so far from what it should be never ceases to amaze me. It is a welcome reprieve from the heaviness of my mind…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_The first three months of my pregnancy have flown by…the ailments that are associated with carrying a child trouble me little, as a demon the sickness is little, the aches are an annoyance at best. My hunger is becoming insatiable but I know this to be normal from all my mother once ate during her time with my youngers. _

_As of late I find myself feeling fonder of my niece and nephews. I know a fair bit about the rearing of children from living in this hall and from my life before…_

_As I sit here writing I find my eyes drawn to watch Phoebe giggle as she plays with one of the many toys her doting father brings her, not that any of these children father or not, lack for anything under Frieza's care…._

_Persephone too laughs with her daughter for no reason other than the joyous sound infects her happiness as well. _

_Thalion I can see is beginning to walk, his movements are rather unsure but such is his age, in not three months will the youngers be a year, Achilles is already two and quite the terror….to his mother too. .._

_Selene watches nearby, near enough so that her fear is assuaged but not so close as to impede his independence. She smiles proudly at him. Such pride I cannot even begin to fathom. _

_Achilles and Heracles are quarrelling again, more alike that Achilles is taunting the poor child. Alcemene chides them and when she begins to lose her temper Achilles gives way and hugs her legs as though he were an angel and not the spawn of the devil himself, as if the horns weren't a constant reminder…._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_For the first time I was able to experience the other side of our captivity. Zarbon came to warn us of the impending visitor, Harmonia, Daphne and I were to be hidden away along with the children. Alcemene unthinkingly plopped Heracles into the frail arms of a dazed Daphne who only stood and stared for a moment until Harmonia who held a squirming Achilles touched her shoulder and slowly led her up the stairs to our rooms. _

_To my surprise I was left with Selene giving me a pleading look as she handed me Thalion who reached back for his mother. She kissed his little hands and walked over to my other sisters to join the line. Kore stared at me and I could see the fear in her eyes. This was the first she would have to stand without me before Frieza or his guests…_

_Even more shocking was what followed Zarbon and Persephone approached me with Phoebe. Zarbon handed her to me carefully and at that moment I carefully held both squirming bundles in my arms and looked quizzically at our master's most caring minion. "Take care of her, will you? Keep them all as quiet as you can." I nodded in response knowing in that moment that I was being entrusted with more than his child, but the safety of all the children. The knowledge that this man, trusted someone such as I, with the safety of his child was staggering to say the least, but as a demon I bore it with ease I did not feel. Persephone smiled sadly at Persephone and then Zarbon, he squeezed her hands and left to retrieve the guest. _

"_Persephone…" I spoke firm but soft so as the others could not hear me. _

_She turned back to me with a soft question in her eyes. "Take care of them…." I let my meaning hang in the air around us. Although we all knew this kind of rhetoric meant nothing at our station such things were of little matter, the words alone meant something to our fading hearts. _

_I moved swiftly up the stairs and let myself into Harmonia's room and closing the door with a resounding click of the latch. Across the room Harmonia sat cooing to Achilles to try and quiet the noisy brat. Her tactics were not seeming to work, I quickly crossed the room and kneeled to eye length with the boy and giving him a glare any being young or old could understand placed my hand over his mouth and whispered "Shush." His eyes widened and I found myself feeling a tad guilty as a tinge of fear filled the air, it was rare I smelled such an emotion anymore it was ever so common among the sisters, but a child's fear has a specially unpleasant scent…one I cannot bear. I give him a light pat on the head and poke his nose… I am becoming soft. Heracles is more behaved and curls up quietly in Daphne's arms comforted by the darkened room. Daphne simply stares at him blankly. She has no scent and even I can know longer tell what goes on inside her head. _

_I juggled both Thalion and Phoebe meanwhile I heard the large doors to our prison open. _

_I did not wish to think about Kore at that moment, I felt so helpless, more than I had ever felt since we were brought here…._

_I was pulled from my pitiful revelry by a small laugh. It came from my arms and when I looked down my heart became a thousand times lighter for it. Phoebe was giggling as she tried to grasp hold of one of Thalion's antennae he gurgles in protest and with a scowl I can only assume he inherits from his sire he swats her hands away…Phoebe just laughs. _

_I found myself smiling at their antics and I joined in their jostling and play before playfully shushing them with kisses on their heads. _

_Finally the door to the room opened to reveal Persephone she practically ran into the room plucking Phoebe carefully from my arms, relief evident in her eyes. "Hi baby." She whispered. We all followed her out of the room and Selene too came to take Thalion from my arms kissing him on the cheek lovingly. _

_It was not till we were back down to the courtyard that Alcemene came for her brood. She seemed in a foul mood for not being chosen…Only she…_

_I was greatly comforted when Kore smiled at me and hugged me in her own reassuring way._

_Harmonia was the first to notice who was missing…. "Where is Vanessa?" _

_Diana bit her lip nervously as she stared at Harmonia. Nothing needed to be said, it was question that didn't even really bear asking. We all knew the answer…_

_Our baby sister…had been chosen… _

_*~*~*~*~*~_

_Night has fallen and yet I do not believe that any of us sleep. We worry for young Vanessa…she is a nymph and never begrudges this existence other then to extol her great boredom, yet she is so young. She is not even 18 annuals…_

_I refuse to write a word about the injustice committed herein as such things are a constant in this life and under the rule of Lord Father…_

_On a separate subject…_

_I felt an unmistakable closeness with the children today. In that moment I knew the happiness in Persephone's laugh, in Selene's eyes. I knew in that second that I would love and adore my child when they come into this world. I will do everything in my power to make sure they are loved and safe as they can be. No more doubts, mo more questions. I have come to the same conclusion that Selene and Persephone did… I will be the mother they deserve. _

_It is as if I now know __how__ to love…by instinct alone…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Not two hours since my last entry and whilst lying awake in my bed, in a half sleep I felt the first stir of life from my child. It kicked, it was a firm kick that made me sit up and stare at my distended belly. I rubbed it soothingly hoping to sooth the tiny being inside, my worries must not be good for it. If I were a male demon I would know what gender my baby was going to be, but either way I felt immense pride when they kicked again, somehow I know it will be strong…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Vanessa returned this morning and all were swarmed her in their worry. She simply sat down and stared quizzically off into space. _

"_Are you alright child?" Selene placed her hand carefully on her shoulder. Harmonia sat next to her grabbed her hand and held it tightly. _

_Vanessa simply turned to look at her and opened her mouth to speak but only succeeded in puckering like a fish. Then when she finally did speak she stuttered… "I….I…simply don't understand…that was nothing like imagined it…" _

"_Was it…painful..?" Diane asked carefully trying not show her own fear. _

_She shook her head her golden locks bouncing back and forth over her face. "Uh-uh…it was just boring…There was no romance, no passion, and I get the feeling it was over with far too quickly." _

_Part of me wanted to laugh and the other part wanted to slap her for speaking so flippantly. In my condition my laughter won our and I was soon joined by Persephone and Alcemene. _

_Vanessa pouted at us. She motioned to Persephone and I and said, "You both had enchanting encounters with your guests, why don't I?" _

_I smiled and shook my head, "Vanessa not every man is romantic or enchanting, some seek only their own pleasure be glad at least he was not cruel." _

_Vanessa hung her head a little. "I know. I just hope I pleased him, because I am not very pleased." Harmonia chuckled and laid her head on Vanessa's shoulder with a smile. _

_We are all glad to have her back unharmed. No doubt she will sulk for many days about her disappointment.. It would seem she fancies an encounter like mine, enchanting and romantic she called it…well I cannot say it was not…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Such busy times ahead…_

_This day is the second week since Vanessa's visitor. It also marks my six month term and in a week it will be Phoebe's birthday, not to mention that Achilles is now officially of age according to Lord Father to begin daily training._

_Even as a demon I find this some what ridiculous. The boy is barely able to walk steadily at his 2 annuals. There is no denying he is strong. He can lift many things that no child should be able to and his aura from what I can gather with my own powers leashed promises great things as well._

_Frieza has send his two strongest royal guardsmen to begin his training until he can find a more permanent and competent teacher for Achilles and all the boys…_

_It makes me think how if I had control of my own ki I could teach Phoebe, then maybe she could better defend herself against the likes within Lord Father's ranks. If my child is a girl I WILL teach her to fight even with what meager training I still possess. _

_As the birthday of our young three fast approach Vanessa has become anxious. She wonders at the possibility of a child of her own…_

_Since Thalion, Phoebe, and Heracles were all born in the same week we are having a grand party on the same day for all three of them. I am working on perfecting my drawing art by sketching portraits of them and of their mothers, they may not appreciate such things so young as they are, but some day…they will be precious…. Memories are…it is often all many have to comfort themselves….I find myself thinking of Daphne…._

_She sits melancholy beside Diana holding a spool of thread while Diana embroiders. Her stomach is rounded and we all make sure she eats well for the child's sake, but she has reverted to speaking very little…I suppose she__ is__ lost in her memories. I wish fervently for her to be uplifted somehow…though I cannot fault her for her sadness, if I were a lesser being I too would succumb to such a feeling of hopelessness for this world I suppose…_

_Jeice has come to see her once or twice on his visits to the palace and he will surely be here for the birthday celebration…she does not look at him. _

_If circumstances were __very__ different I would almost feel bad for him…almost…_

_He tries so hard to be a gentleman to her, I can see he is genuinely interested in their child, but she can only comment in passing, her excitement does not match his for obvious reasons… _

_Most of all I worry for the child…_

_Our children…the children of hate and pain…._

_*~*~*~*~_

_Today was the day of the children's grand celebration. As always we enjoyed the morning of the celebration for it was only us and the servants and we indulged in all the best foods, danced sang, and showered the children with love and gifts…_

_Strange to think it is not all that different from any other day in this respect… _

_Then came Lord Father and the Ginyu Force. Zarbon is our only welcome guest…_

_It is hard for him to show his affections for Phoebe and Persephone with Frieza and his other minions around…a weakness it is believed. _

_After Ginyu and Recoome successfully wound up their sons and Thalion had been adequately praised and all had been doted upon by Lord Father. He turned his sights on me and my pregnant sisters._

"_My dears…how are you all feeling?" _

"_Well Lord Father." We all said in unison. His eyes fell upon me and I feel their scrutiny burn through my skin, I have never shown Lord Father fear. I do not intend to begin now, now that I have a life to protect more than my own. I returned his look with one I hope matched his intensity and he smiled his cool smile. "Dear Clio, you have gotten quite large, I dare say you are bigger around then Harmonia and she is farther along then you." _

"_It is because the child is strong." I answered not missing a beat. It was what I knew he wanted to hear. _

"_Perhaps, you carry more than one, that would truly be a blessing for you?" _

"_I can only hope my lord." _

"_I am very proud of the three of you. Such strong daughters I have." He smirked as if he were privy to some private joke only he knew the punch line too. Then to my sheer horror he turned his gaze on Vanessa. _

_Vanessa who sat far away and slightly to herself for fear of this very moment no doubt, "How do you fair Vanessa?" He asked pretending he actually cares. _

"_Well my lord." She said clearly though her eyes immediately found the floor after she spoke. _

"_Any news?" He prompted though he would know just as soon as we did if there were any that was prevalent to our 'condition'. _

_She frowned and broke out. "None…sir.." _

_He frowned. "Well it would seem you have failed me." _

"_Yes sire, but it will not happen again. I will try harder next time I promise!" She sputtered out her anxiety heightening at his hurtful words. _

_Frieza smirked again. "Very good….You are still very young Vanessa, perhaps the next guest you entertain will be more.. effective." _

_She nodded hurriedly and I saw Harmonia lean over and take her hand in hers to keep her from shaking. Her odor of fear was so pungent to me and even Harmonia could feel it in the nymphling. _

"_Well then…before I go I have one more surprise." Frieza turned to young Achilles and his smile made my skin crawl and at that moment I felt my baby kick…hard…as if it wanted out to defend me against the bearer of the eerie aura. _

"_I don't want Achilles to feel left out on this day so I have a present for him as well." _

_He waved his hand and the guards opened the doors to our prison to reveal a man in a black spandex uniform, standard to many in Frieza's army, but without the breast plate, instead a strikingly clean and well cut blue over vest. He was the most fashionable man I had ever seen…_

_He had blood red eyes covered by oval framed glasses and black hair that hung partially in his face. He descended the stairs and bowed to Lord Father, he had black gloves covering his hands…there was something about him that was familiar to me…_

"_This will be the boys' new tutor. He will be leading the boys' studies in battle history and oversee their training… Allow me to introduce…Sebastian Michaels…" _

_At that moment I feared my eyes had bugged out of my head. First Lord Sesshomaru and now THE Sebastian Michaels…although not known by so formal a name he too is a Lord on our demon world. He is Lord of the Southern Land, the Dark Dwellers. Some of the most cutthroat demons of nightmare have hailed from there. As in awe as I was of Sesshomaru's legacy, that was to the extent of how terrified I was of this demon's infamy. He was the most dastardly of demons according to my mother's bedtime stories._

"_He is a fellow demon." Lord Father looked pointedly at Kore and I. _

"_He is privy too our situation and is eager to help all you ladies in any way he can. Your wish is his command…isn't that right…Sebastian?" _

"_Yes my lord." _

_It was then I realized I had no reason to fear the imaginative stories of Lord Sebastian because I already lived with evil much worse…the being I call father… _

"_Sebastian, my good man, may I present my family…" _

_Sebastian stood up straight an almost pleasant.. smile on his face. He seemed to hone in on Kore and I because of our demonic blood. _

"_This is Kore and Clio." Frieza played along with his gaze smiling his cold malicious smile. We curtsied. "Pleased to meet you Lord Sebastian." _

_He stepped forward and took Kore's hand. "Please just call me Sebastian we're all friends here…What tribe do you ladies hail from?" _

"_The wind people." Kore replied in a whisper very intimidated by our new brethren. _

"_A noble tribe for certain. A tribe that bears such beauties as yourselves can be none but the best." His smiled widened and he bowed politely before turning and greeting each one of our sisters in turn. He was surprisingly charming and kind to Daphne which surprised me most of all. He stopped in front of young Achilles and looked him over. He inspected him to diagnose his potential though a two years old potential is not the same as his learning ability of this I am quite sure. And if he is Ginyu's son I doubt he has any learning capacity at all. _

_Sebastian still smiled however and after greeting the boy warmly announced his training would begin the following day. _

_Frieza was doubtless pleased as was Ginyu. How Sebastian's words were so important to them I no not why. _

_Soon they left us once again to our own devices. I can't help but to wonder about Sebastian…what will he be like tomorrow? _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_The answer is interesting…_

_Sebastian arrived promptly this morning and although Achilles was by no means happy with waking up early or being separated from his mother, Sebastian managed to get him out onto the field. Most of us watched the training attentively, Alcemene especially. She'd never admit to it but I could see in her eyes she worried for her son being a warrior. I don't know what her home culture was like but it is not hard to tell it must have been one where mothers did not often lose their sons to battle. _

_Sebastian first accessed his strength, balance, and agility. As a two year old Achilles has little of the latter two although brute strength he was born with. Sebastian wasted no time on starting him on a basic workout to build balance and control. I was amazed as I watched Sebastian never got frustrated never frowned, he was always smiling and although critical, motivational as well. As I write this my child kicks at my stomach and I am proud that he will have such a teacher; a demon with patience and knowledge unparalleled. We have not seen his own skills yet, but I wager he is not one to brag or waste needless energy on pointless efforts. Every move he makes has purpose. I am eager to speak more with this enigma…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_After Achilles' training was complete and he was thoroughly exhausted Sebastian joined us for our afternoon meal. He talked a little about his hopes for Achilles' training. Alcemene listened with exaggerated interest as Achilles slept exhausted in her lap next to his brother. After that he was quiet almost observant of us as we hate and had our small conversations about Phoebe's hair or joking about Thalion moving too fast for Selene to catch or asking how those of us who are pregnant are feeling. All mundane topics but there is little we can talk about freely in our world…especially with an unqualified outsider…._

_As usual Persephone, Alcemene, and Selene were busy hustling up the children for bed. Little Phoebe always insists on kissing each of her aunts good night. It is a ritual I find endearing. She even kisses my belly and in baby talk says, "Night Baby." _

_I kiss her and repeat her words back to her before Persephone took her off to bed. As I was rubbing my distended belly lovingly I noticed Sebastian carefully watching me from across the marble. _

_I looked up at him and he walked closer to me bowing his head respectfully. "How fairs the Daiyoukai's heir?" He asked. _

_I blinked at him in surprise until I realized that he was a demon himself. "I supposed I shouldn't be surprised, you are a demon after all." _

_He gave me a worried look for a moment before asking, "My lady with your ki so subdued how is it that the child receives any energy?" He motioned to my bracelets. _

_I smiled sadly as I rubbed my belly bump. I knew that my baby could very well be draining me of vital energy, but I never told a soul… "Well baby takes a little bit of energy from my sisters and anyone else who's around enough. I don't think anyone notices." _

"_It is dangerous for you my lady." _

"_Call me Clio, and I admit I feel a bit tired, but it is not as if I do anything strenuous here. If you have not noticed I have all the time in the world here for rest." _

_He shrugged his shoulders and made a sign with his hands in mock surrender then leaned towards me and asked, "May I?" _

_I knew what he asked for and I granted it. _

_He placed his hand on my belly and fed the baby some of his ki. It was enough to ensure the baby's continued health and mine as well. I felt the way I had back, back before my ki restraining cuffs were on…it seems like forever now…although naught but a day in demon history. _

"_Thank you." _

"_Think nothing of it my lady. It is the least I can do for a fellow demon and lord." _

"_Clio." I corrected again with a smile. _

_He chuckled. "Forgive me, old habits die hard." _

_As one of the oldest living demons of our world he no doubtedly had more reason then any of us to become the emotionless monster most non demons characterized us as. But I could have sworn I heard a subtle hitch in the way he said 'die'. _

"_Lord…I mean Sebastian", I started teasingly trying to lighten the mood. "How is it you came to be in Frieza's employ if you don't mind me asking?" _

_He looked at me with a small smirk although his eyes betrayed a tint of sadness. _

"_No at all. I actually haven't been on demon world for almost 3 decades. I suppose its my legend alone that keeps me in power if only in name." _

_I was a little surprised by this since I had never even heard so much as a rumor that the great and terrible Sebastian had ever left our world. He knelt down next to me to continue his tale we were set away from the others but I would wager he wanted no one but me to hear it. A fact that struck me as odd. _

"_I became intrigued of a humanoid child in that time. He was such like I'd never seen before and I indulged my interest by binding myself to him for his lifespan." His gaze turned from me for a moment. "At first it was only hunger that drew me to him." His eyes turned back to me with an almost uncertain look in them…_

_It is no secret that demons of the Dark realms feast on human souls or flesh to nurture themselves. Many demons have strange diets, the wind people are one of the rare kinds that don't but I do know that dog demons have a taste for raw meat…I know this all to well because I am forced to eat it at times when my child is hungry for it. It is not so bad, but I am sure if I were not pregnant I would not find it so…_

"_If you were expecting me to be shocked Sebastian you have been with the humans for too long." _

_He smiled softly and nodded before continuing. "But then, his entire philosophy of life was so intriguing if a little misguided. I decided to try and guide him. Whether it was right to indulge a humanoid in the ways of demon logic I know naught. Well the boy survived much longer then expected and it was in his early years of adulthood that Frieza first made his appearance in our world." Sebastian made a long pause that I was sure was from some kind of inner turmoil a seasoned demon would never portray outright. _

"_Somehow, even after 3 decades of relative anonmynity they found me. I think…it will always haunt me…that his death was because of my proximity to him not his own folly as I always thought it would be. Even I couldn't protect him… When Lord Frieza saw the boy…the man…his skills…his words…and me by his side…he was somewhat impressed I suppose." _

_He stopped again and closed his eyes, it must have been an incredibly painful memory if it effected __him__ so. I almost felt bad for asking…_

"_Frieza challenged me to a fight…and after he had…assessed my skills as I would learn later was what he was really doing, he killed my charge…in cold blood. But not before he forced the boy to turn over my control to him. I was unable to stop him. Now I have no choice but to obey Frieza's command."_

_I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are not alone in that my friend." I whispered. He looked up at me and placed his hand over mine in a friendly gesture. _

"_I've never had friends." _

"_Well for those who have nothing left friendship is the only refuge in this world." I stated trying to sound optimistic but the words came out more defeated then I wanted them too. _

"_And motherhood." He added looking pointedly at my stomach. _

_I nodded and smiled. He was right I would not trade my child for my freedom…not for anything would I give up this part of me. I find myself trapped in a mixture of excitement and apprehension at the coming birth of my child. I wonder if it is what all mothers experience…I truly hope so it would be one of the few normalcies of our existence in Frieza's palace dungeon. _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Harmonia's due date is close at hand and she is apprehensive but even still her proud smile never waivers. Her own apprehension fuels mine and I have become more susceptible to my mood swings of late. Luckily there are enough guards around to take out my anger swings on. Lord Father does not object to my physical or verbal bashing of his men because he knows it is a natural part of my pregnancy, I'm not sure my anger would stop even if he willed it so anyway…._

_My most common swings in mood are from angry to nervous. Kore and Persephone due their best to calm my nervousness and Sebastian too is a great help, when he is not training young Achilles he is providing stimulating conversation and amusement to us. Somehow he knows exactly what to say to calm my erratic mood swings. Even Kore is not so proficient at deciphering my feelings…I asked Sebastian how it was he knew such things about pregnant youkai and he said that after a few hundred years of running across them he had developed a wealth of knowledge in regards to the subject. _

_A ruthless demon lord he may be, but Sebastian had an interest and great knowledge for many subjects, the perfect teacher…._

_To all of us I dare say…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_This morning Harmonia went into labor. She let out a gut wrenching scream at breakfast because the new pain of contractions was unexpected and came upon her much quicker and fiercer then it did upon our sisters. Once the medics helped her to her room with Vanessa in tow the screaming subsided some what. _

_The decision to allow Vanessa to go with her had been discussed amongst Harmonia, Persephone and I long before this day. Vanessa is young but Harmonia wanted her to be there and Persephone and I agreed it might be a good reality for Vanessa to face and Vanessa surprisingly readily agreed, her heart is bigger then we give her credit for sometimes because of her youth and vanity…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Only occasionally screams are heard, but it has been many hours and the random screams and the slow passage of time is taking its toll upon many, especially Daphne. She sits between myself and Kore curled up in a protective position as best she can with her rounded belly. She must be fighting her reality with ever fiber of her being, but she never says a negative word against Jeice or her child or even towards her situation, I can't believe after all she's been through that she has come to accept it, but is internally fighting it. Only time will truly tell…._

_Kore and I hug her to us as we listen to Harmonia's cacophony of screams as she fights to bring her child into the world. _

_It would seem that my child feels the worry and tension as well for it kicks and moves constantly this day. _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_As the night falls upon the windows of the observatory so to does a content silence we have not felt since the sun's rise. Harmonia has finally given birth to a beautiful baby girl…named Naira. _

_She is a sweeting, so quiet yet with the biggest eyes, with such clarity, the biggest surprise is that she has three of them. Three lavender eyes and a tuft of red hair the same as her mother's. _

_Persephone worries herself over the fact the child is a girl, she worries more for Harmonia's sake. She confides in me that she feels her Phoebe only survived for Zarbon's love, but she fears Frieza will not make such exceptions for Naira. It would destroy her and Harmonia no doubt, if it were the case, and I do not put it past lord Father to do such a thing…_

_But even with the shroud of worry that falls upon us, Naira is so beautiful a baby that no one speaks a word of it, Harmonia is so happy no one dares. _

_Vanessa is proud as a peacock for being there to help her nymph sister through the labor and dotes on both mother and child shamelessly with compliments. _

_After all of the sisters had seen the baby and assured themselves of Harmonia's health and happiness I suggested that the babies be allowed to meet Naira. Our children are the only friends each other will have in this world or the world outside and it is prudent for their security that they care and accept each other it is also important for their happiness…something which I would not trade for the world. _

_Achilles was not very interested in the baby but Thalion, Phoebe, and Heracles were seemingly amazed by their smaller cousin. The little one was just as curious as her clear eyes widened and she reached a tiny hand forward grasping Thalion's antennae and pulling. Thalion squeaked and pulled back glaring at the baby but Phoebe just laughed. _

_Selene chuckled. "It seems my son's antennae are a source of fascination for all the ladies." _

_Heracles however did not learn from Thalion's mistake and moved closer to Naira who grasped his horn before Harmonia could stop her. However the grab seemed to bother Heracles more than Naira who sniffed and grunted before pulling away. We all laughed at that. Naira will be a strong girl, I can tell._

_Lord Father came not long after the other children were put to bed, he had not been notified that it was a girl only that he had another grandchild. I could tell from the look in his eyes he was not impressed, but he somehow held off a full fledged sneer. He merely nodded in recognition of Harmonia and touched a claw to Naira's head. He stared at her for a moment before turning his back to leave and saying, "I suppose another girl is not a horrible fate…considering who the father is…but, don't let it happen again my dear." _

_He walked out of the room to the sound of Harmonia's terrified whisper. "Yes, my lord." _

_It seems every happiness in our house is followed by a ten fold fear, we cannot avoid…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_The waiting has become unbearable for me…it is only a week until my due date…_

_I anticipate it with my every breath hating the wait but dreading it all at once. There are some many thoughts running through my mind. Will it be a girl or a boy? Will it look like its father? If it does how will I feel? Will they be strong? Strong enough to protect themselves from Lord Father? _

_I worry myself into silence with these thoughts, Diana keeps asking me if I am breathing, I become so still. _

_I would never speak these words allowed to another soul, but I am afraid…_

_Even now surrounded by my dear sisters…._

_Kore and Diana joke quietly next to me trying to draw me into their banter with teasing sarcasm I cannot usually let pass without a witty retort, but now I am more concerned for my child, I find my hand wandering to my stomach more often then not, longer for a kick or a movement to reassure me of its' safety and health. My sisters are relentless with their distractions. Even the children it seems can feel the tension and are doing their best to cheer me. _

_Sebastian is here this morning and as he teaches Achilles, Heracles tries to mimic his big brother's actions not really succeeding since he is so young and he would rather wrestle with his eternal playmates. I can see them now laughing on the green. Even Persephone finds sport in their baby tussles. I do not understand Frieza's policy against fem__~_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I write now in the early morning hours, barely able to put pen to paper with any success as I stare hypnotized at the face of my beautiful baby boy…my son…_

_He is so beautiful, so perfect, I can scarcely bring myself to look away from him for fear that he will disappear, like he's not real…but he's so very real to me…I knew it the moment I laid eyes on him, he is my world…_

_One so much more beautiful and promising then the one I am from _

_I was in the midst of writing this morning when I looked over to see Phoebe get flipped by Heracles on accident, she hit the ground kind of hard and before she could even let out a cry I felt a sharp pain in my stomach which caused me to drop my quill. _

_I twinged and the pain and let out a hiss in surprise, because Diana and Kore were so close they immediately were at my side. _

_The pain subsided for a few seconds and then returned with a vengeance. I gasped when it returned and that's when I knew it was nearing that time. I looked up to see Kore and Diana lifting me up and helping me to my room I looked back for just a moment to make sure Phoebe was fine and sure enough she sat more interested in my predicament than her own. Selene raced off to a guard to fetch the medical team and Persephone and Victoria raced up the stares to assist me into bed. _

_The sharp pain was slowly starting to become regular after a while and by the time the medical team arrived all were ushered out but Kore immediately. My son wanted to be born and he wanted to be born soon._

_Kore stared worriedly at me and I felt as though her worry permeated my own so I just grasped her hand tightly and refused to look at her instead I stared incredulously at the doctor who examined me and told me it would be just a little while till I could start pushing. _

_The pain at that point was like a stabbing shock throughout my abdomen, it wasn't the most horrible pain I've felt as a demon, but it was surprising because of its coming and going. _

_Finally the pain just stayed and I knew instinctively it was time. I thought once the pain concentrated itself in my lower abdomen I could handle it, block it out and focus on the task at hand, but as soon as I started pushing the pain throbbed throughout my entire to parts previously unknown and back again, I let out a growl and squeezed Kore's hand so hard she had to lay herself half on the bed to avoid losing her limb. _

_Later she would tell me I looked so determined that she wasn't sure the growls were from pain or from instinctual focus. _

_They were most definitely from the pain, I was literally being ripped apart from the inside out by this tiny boy next to me, but she's right I was determined, determined to be strong for him, to see him, to make my lord proud…_

_After what felt like forever but was really only a few hours I gave one final push with all my strength and I was rewarded with a strangled cry followed by a more steady whine. I found renewed strength in that cry and sat back up on my elbows watching the medical team clean up the baby. Once the doctor finished with me making sure all was well and the baby was looked over and cleaned I finally got to see my beautiful son face to face. The moment he was in my arms the whining ceased as though he knew it was me, his mother. _

_Me a mother. _

_He has his father's face but my complexion. I was delighted to find a small tuft of brown hair on his head. At least he got a few things from me. He also had elvin ears and a blue crescent moon upon his brows and when his eyes finally opened to light upon me I let out a gasp of disbelief at his pure golden eyes. I chuckled to stop myself from crying, I wanted to cry because I was overjoyed that this little life was safe and healthy that he was a perfect mix of his father and I and yet I wanted to cry out at the unfairness, of my child being born without his father, a father who would never know he had a son with his eyes…._

_Even still I knew I could never love more than I did at that very moment the moment I held and kissed my little son. I knew, I knew why Selene, Persephone, Harmonia all had never regretted this day. I never would. _

_Kore smiled at me her eyes twinkling with our shared happiness and our tears. She sat beside me on the bed and hugged me around the shoulders. "He's beautiful Clio. I knew any baby of yours had to be the most beautiful I've ever seen." I smiled at her and we nudged our foreheads together in a long time show of our eternal friendship. I was glad she was with me, she had been my friend for as long as I could remember and even though I wouldn't wish this life on her I was so happy that she was there with me to share that moment I would have chosen no one else. "Well thank you," I replied. "But I'm sure you're babies will be just as handsome." I sat back a little and held up my cooing son proudly and said,_

"_Kore, meet my son, Katsuo." _


	8. A year, A life

_A year, a life_

_A little while later my other sisters came to see me and admire my beautiful son. They brought their own young and soon my bed was covered with little crawling and squirming bundles. Harmonia sat beside me with new baby Naira and we introduced them. _

_It was amazing that the moment we said their names to one another their eyes opened and they stared at each other with curious eyes. Thalion and Phoebe knelt between us watching the babies curiously. Phoebe smiled at me and said, "Hello baby." _

_I smiled and said, "That's right, hello baby." Thalion looked up at me and asked, "Baby name?" _

"_His name is Katsuo." _

"_Kazu…Kat su…o." Thalion tried to say it but the syllables were too many for the young one. I smiled encouragingly at his efforts and looked up at my sisters who smiled adoringly. _

"_He's so handsome." Diana cooed. _

"_He has your hair." Selene said with a smile. _

"_But his father's eyes." Persephone observed. I looked back down at him to see him looking right up at me with those gold eyes looking curious. "Hi little one." I whispered. _

_The door opened again and I looked up instantly fearing that it was Lord Frieza. At that moment I knew my instincts were kicking in telling me that he was not welcome near my child and I feared that I would lose my composure and growl at him should he try to touch my son. _

_However it was Sebastian. I was so relieved I sighed and it seemed Katsuo had felt my nerves as well as he squeaked a little in fear and then cooed softly when I calmed. _

_He smiled at me charmingly and leaned in to kiss my forehead affectionately. A move that would have stunned me if I did not know the demon so well after all these months. _

_He looked down at Katsuo and smiled again touching his forehead and smoothing his hair. Katsuo tried to look up at him from the strange angle and when he could not see him he made a noise of unhappiness and fidgeted a little in my arms. _

_Sebastian laughed and moved so the baby could better see him. "It would seem this little lord already knows that it is not wise to have ones back to another." _

_I grinned and whispered to myself although surrounded by so many. "I wonder if he will be like him…" I knew that I really didn't know much about Sesshomaru regardless of the unique time we'd shared and the stories of his greatness, but I like to believe that the father of my child, the Lord of the West is a better man, a better demon, a better warrior then Lord Father…_

"_I have only met the great Lord Daiyoukai once, but he seemed the strong noble sort. But I dare say that this child is destined for great things…simply because he is your son…" _

_Sebastian's words touched me, he was incredibly sweet for a heartless, ruthless demon lord…._

_Katsuo and I were showered with more compliments before a guard announced Frieza was on his way. The room quickly emptied except Daphne who stared mesmerized at Katsuo. I looked at her curiously, her stare was no longer vacant but full of something some emotion, an emotion I don't think I could name. "Do you love him?" She asked carefully. _

_Looking back on that moment I'm not sure if she meant Katsuo or his father but at that moment I answered. "Yes, with all my heart." And I'm still not sure if I meant just Katsuo or his father too…._

"_They deserve to be loved…don't they?" She asked again this time her gaze softening and her words too. _

"_Yes, we all do." I answered smiling at her. She put her hands on her own stomach and I could sense her thoughts beginning to wander back inside to a place they shouldn't go so I said the only thing I could to bring her back. _

"_I love you sister." _

_She instantly snapped up to look at me and sadly whispered. "Thank you." Before leaving my room in a hurry afraid for Frieza's arrival. _

_I too was nervous about his arrival, never before had I had a reason to fear his scrutiny, but now I would do everything in my power to protect my sweet boy from that…thing's poison words…_

_Not long after Frieza entered with Zarbon. _

_I unconsciously held Katsuo tighter to myself as Lord Father…approached. Zarbon stood respectfully behind him and to my surprise Sebastian entered as well. _

"_I hear you have given me a grandson daughter, I'm very proud." Frieza said as he stood right beside the bed looking down into Katsuo's innocent face. Katsuo was slightly dozing now that all the excitement of his aunts and cousins had passed, but with Frieza's eyes upon him he suddenly opened his eyes wide becoming alert and I almost thought his expression formed a scowl…an all too familiar scowl. _

"_Sebastian, tell me do you see potential in this boy?" He asked the demonic tutor. _

_Sebastian gazed critically at Katsuo as if he had not seen him before. "I see great potential in him my lord. He is sure to be a strong demon." _

_Frieza smiled his cold creepy smile. "Well done my dear. What do you call the boy?" _

"_Katsuo my lord." _

"_It is a good name." Frieza turned to leave but said, " You should rest Clio. So that soon you may bear me more soldiers." I shivered at his tone and with that he left the room Sebastian winked at me to cheer me and Zarbon smiled mouthing "Congratulations." Before following their leader out the door. _

_It still astonishes me how two of Frieza's highest ranking servants can be so unlike him. All the better for our family I suppose…_

* * *

_My son, Katsuo. It has been two weeks since his birth and I am sure I have never felt so happy. I'll admit the early mornings and late nights are not entirely welcome, but every time I see his beautiful face I feel my heart and spirits lift and give me an almost divine energy to take care of him. His tears tear me apart, I would move the stars to make them stop. But he does not cry much for an infant or so I gather from previous experience with siblings and nephews Achilles and Heracles. I suppose it would be expected of the Daiyoukai heir to be so strong. Another fact of which I am extremely proud. _

_Whatever I felt for Sesshomaru before, admiration, gratitude, I am sure now that I love him. _

_I love him for giving me this beautiful gift and for gifting our son with his beautiful features and his mild manner. If the child had my temperament I am positive he would be twice as much trouble…_

_I cannot stop smiling at him. When he first smiled back I swear my heart skipped a beat and then beat double time for a whole day. _

_Earlier this morning I sat in the courtyard with Katsuo in my lap. It was as if he was all that existed in my world until I saw a pair of legs appear in my peripheral vision and I looked up to see Persephone holding Phoebe on her hip smiling down at me. _

"_What?..." I asked. She laughed wholeheartedly and sat beside me. _

"_It's amazing isn't it?" _

"_If you mean being a mom you would be correct." I answered still smiling. _

"_Well that and being in love." _

_I stayed silent for a moment and then turned my smile on her. "Yeah, that too." _

_I tickled Katsuo's sides and he smiled at me. Phoebe reached out from her mother's arms and assisted me in tickling him only then did he laugh. I laughed along with him and Phoebe and Persephone joined in. _

_It was at that moment that I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up to see Daphne sitting across the courtyard with her hands idle on her distended belly staring at me with eyes so full of emotion they looked as though they would overflow onto her cheeks. _

_Her due date is tomorrow…_

_I cuddled Katsuo closer and walked across the courtyard, Persephone close on my heels. _

_I sat beside Daphne my only goal to possibly hearten her for the good of her baby. She had shown a glimmer of hope in her words the day Katsuo was born. I hoped he could continue to influence my soulless sister. _

"_How are you today sister?" _

_She nodded slowly. "…My baby…kicks a lot." _

"_That's good." Persephone commented _

"_We brought some cousins to keep your little one company and calm until he or she is ready to meet us in person." I added, holding Katsuo up to see Daphne and so she could see his eyes. My life lay in those golden eyes maybe hers too. _

_Phoebe crawled from her mother's arms and put her little hands on Daphne's belly and laughed when she felt the baby move. "Cousin." She turned her head to Katsuo and pointed and said, "Katsuo cousin. Baby cousin." _

_Daphne smiled a little at her baby antics and when she looked up into Katsuo's eyes I was positive I could see her true self in her eyes for just a moment before she sobered and holding Phoebe carefully in her arms turned to Persephone. "Persephone you have some knowledge of healing yes?" _

_Persephone nodded. "Yes why do you ask?" _

"_Is there anyway to know if my child will have wings?" _

_Persephone and I looked at each other sympathy and bewilderment in our eyes. _

_Persephone shook her head but managed not to frown. "I don't know honey. Do fairy Halflings have wings on your home world?" _

_Daphne shook her head. "I don't know any fairy Halflings. I am more worried that…because I don't have mine…the baby won't get theirs…." Daphne stared at the floor her sorrow bubbling up to the surface again. _

_It was my time once again to lighten the mood. _

"_I'm sure they will. I mean all our babies get something from us. Right?" _

_Daphne nodded solemnly darting a look towards me unsurely. _

_I placed a hand on her arm to reassure her and then changed the subject. "So do you have any names picked out?" _

_Daphne stared off into space once again for a few moments before… "Anthea." She whispered out in an accent we'd never heard her use, but it sounded so natural for her I was sure it was fairy language. _

"_I like Anthea….it means flower… in my language."_

_Both of us sang praises of the name for a few moments, but before silence could set in again she blinked away her stare and said, "Jeice…also approves."_

_Persephone smiled comfortingly, knowing the extra pressure on Daphne because she cared a child of the Ginyu Force. We were all especially thankful that Jeice had been kind to her. We were well aware it could have been much worse…._

"_That's good. It's so nice to hear that Jeice wants a girl as well." Persephone said creating more comfort to line Daphne with. _

_Daphne only nodded and we both had to pray that the little comfort we all could give her would help her through the delivery to come… _

* * *

_It has been a long day for us all…._

_Early this morning we were awoken by Daphne's cries of pain. We rushed to her aid. As Persephone summoned the doctor Selena calmed the waking children while I stayed with Daphne her shouts of incoherent pain were not altogether helpful in determining her condition so I did my best to calm her before the doctor's arrival with soothing noises and humming. _

_Blessedly quick was the delivery, but Daphne's screams and tears of pain tore at me almost as much as they did her I am certain. All the encouragement in the world could not change the fact that this entire ordeal was forced upon her and the pain seemed to undo all the work we had done in the past months to comfort and calm our fragile sister. _

_By noon Daphne had brought into this world a beautiful baby girl, her Anthea…_

_The baby had her father's skin and eyes, but a scruff of lavender hair and thankfully gossamer wings…_

_All the pain and fear of the delivery seemed muted by Daphne's sheer relief as seeing the wings unfold from the small form. She even had a little jewel like Daphne's but yellow. All in all she was quite a vibrant little baby. Her wiggles and cooing went a long way in easing Daphne's anxiety, but she was still not as happy as I had been at Katsuo's birth, but Daphne had not felt anything but pain acutely since her arrival in our fortress. _

_After she and the baby were cleaned up all our sisters came in to visit. Anthea was not at a loss for admirers. _

"_She's adorable!" Vanessa cooed. _

"_She's very animated for a newborn." Diana said as she played with Anthea's fingers. _

"_And her wings are lovely." Selena added her ever present soft smile and demeanor welcome everywhere. _

_Those words were the ones that made Daphne smile. She cuddled Anthea closer and whispered. "Yes they are…she is…" _

_We all went out to gather the babies to meet their cousin when Zarbon entered the coliseum. Persephone hurried to the steps to meet him. _

"_Word has reached Lord Frieza that Daphne was in labor. Has she delivered?" Zarbon asked sounding concerned. _

"_Yes…Zarbon…it is a girl…" Persephone's voice betrayed her worry and she cuddled Phoebe close. _

_Zarbon's face dropped a little and he petted his daughter's head for a moment and just stared at her before meeting Persephone's gaze again. "I will notify Jeice first and give him some time to see the babe before I tell Frieza." _

_He pulled Persephone's head gently to his chin and his words though muffled by her hair I could hear them still. "Frieza has forgiven it before, perhaps he will again." He kissed her forehead and Phoebe's and ran out. _

_Such open affection was rare for most men who frequented these halls, but I can imagine even more so for Frieza's right and for us in this marble prison as well. _

_As I took a moment to cuddle Katsuo after Zarbon's exit, as this day was the longest I had spent apart from my adored son since his birth I almost missed the entrance of Sebastian. He hurried down the stairs to meet me as I headed up the adjacent set towards Daphne's rooms with the others. _

"_How is she?" He asked staring straight ahead. _

"_Alright, considering…." _

"_She is a weak little thing. Weak in every sense of the word." He stated plainly. _

"_I know. I wish very much to protect her. However, there is not much to be done in here…" _

"_And the child?" _

"_Definitely strong." _

_To any other Sebastian's words would have seemed cold and uncaring, only to me did they make sense, communication from one demon to another. One trying to keep the other from slipping into an emotionless existence, which is which I am still not completely sure._

_The children greeted their new cousin with as much enthusiasm as their age could muster. Phoebe sat amazed at her sparkling wings. "She sparkle." She mumbled. _

"_Her wings are quite stunning my lady." Sebastian added. _

"_Why do they sparkle?" Vanessa asked naively. _

"_They sparkle with her own special magic." Daphne answered. _

"_What was your magic like?" Diana asked curiously. _

_Daphne blinked at the question finding it unusual at the very least. "I…had light power…a fairy of true color…but that was…"_

_Harmonia patted her hand kindly and Diana hung her head a bit ashamed for having asked. Before the sad silence could overtake the room the door practically burst open at the speed which Jeice came through it. He was breathing hard when he entered but when his eyes fell on the bed he stopped breathing all together. He slowly approached the bed and we all backed off some out of fear, some out of….respect…if you can call it that…_

_But what he did next will stay with make me forever rethink my judgements on the men of this army. _

_Jeice stood beside the bed, Daphne didn't even look at him at first only down at the smiling baby in her arms, both parents' eyes were fixed with wonderment on the babe who seemed oblivious to the tense surroundings. Jeice reached out his hand and placed it tentatively on Anthea's head and softly brushed her small lavender wisp of hair with his thumb. Her green eyes turned up to his and a smile broke on his face, a real one if I am any judge of his facial expressions. _

_His daughter smiled back though she had been smiling since she was born. Jeice's eyes slowly scanned her face and then the rest of her little body taking in her wings and tiny features with wonder before turning to look at Daphne who slowly and albeit nervously looked up at him. His next action completely unexpected to all leaned down slowly and pulled her head forward and kissed her forehead tenderly. "No matter what he says…She is beautiful. Thank you darlin. I know…" _

_His words sounded so heartfelt, so real, so short and meaningless yet so understanding I found myself at a loss. Jeice pulled his head back just in time for the door to open and reveal Lord Father and Zarbon entering. All of us quickly grabbed our children and exited respectfully. _

_A few minutes later Frieza exited with Zarbon and Jeice at his heels. Jeice did not look as happy or as relieved as he had a few scant moments before with Daphne. Persephone went back in to check on Daphne and said she was fine she just seemed more attached to Anthea then before. Persephone couldn't even take the baby away from her to be put in the crib to sleep. Daphne walked across the room herself even on her weakened legs. According to Persephone she seemed afraid to leave the child unwatched even from a few feet away. Whatever Lord Father had to say must not have been praise…_

_I wonder if we shall ever see such behavior from Jeice again…_

* * *

_Things have calmed considerably around here for us in these last weeks. Perhaps even months I hardly notice I am so enamored of my son and busy with the other babes and my sisters. _

_Daphne has miraculously lessened her tension but is still incredibly protective of Anthea, not that that is necessarily bad considering what we all feared before Anthea's birth…_

_All of our children get along famously although as babies and children of opposing personalities they have their tantrums and tussles now and again. _

_Phoebe gets along famously with all the babies. She has her mother's caring instinct. She has taken a special shine to the youngest, Anthea, you can already see they have alike personalities. It amazes me that two children with mothers so different but father's slaves to the same cause with similar quality can both be so happy and curious. _

_It is also apparent to Harmonia and I that Naira is fond of my Katsuo. Katsuo is a very calm boy and Naira is very shy so she is drawn to him when the other little ones overwhelm her. They play quietly together and Katsuo usually does something to make the reserved girl laugh. _

_Thalion too has taken special interest with Katsuo. I would wager he would rather play nice with the younger then be cheated by the elder male cousins. _

_Sebastian sees potential in the all even the girls, but he says Lord Father will hear none of that…_

_As I said my son is very calm, but a very intuitive baby. He seems to recognize friend from foe with all our family. _

_He accepts Sebastian's presence but I can tell by the way he looks at him he already feels somehow superior to the other demon noble. The way his face wrinkles in thought at those times reminds me of his father….._

_Jeice comes by more often to visit Anthea and seeing him with his daughter and Zarbon with Phoebe I find myself yearning more and more for Katsuo to know his own sire. _

_Katsuo is a big hit with all the sisters especially Persephone and Diana. They say they have never seen a baby more handsome or well behaved as mine. Of that I am exceedingly proud. _

_He does not wish to be near Alcemene and he often wishes to be held by Daphne, he somehow realizes all her sadness and insecurities and believes he can heal them all with his touch. _

_He doesn't have much interaction with Zarbon and Jeice or any of the other warriors who happen here, but on the rare occasion of visits from Lord Father. Katsuo refuses all arms but my own. He cuddles my neck as if he were afraid, but his aura does not emanate fear and neither does his expression. _

_Sebastian once told me it was his instinct to protect his mother from what he considers a threat. Lord Father definitely falls into that category. _

_At almost three months old Katsuo has grown and is now quite hard for me to keep an eye on if I put him down. He is prone to wander, but after the first time he crawled off into the garden and I became worried because I could not find him he came right back and stayed with me for hours. It would seem he does not like to upset his mother. _

_I never realized how much I could love someone….._

_I don't think Daphne ever knew either although the sadness still never leaves her aura…._

* * *

_We had more guests this day…._

_Not even Daphne and I were spared the line up. We all stood together once again for the privilege…of being chosen…_

_For two soldiers who compared to their past counterparts were not intimidating in the slightest. Not to say that they were not disgusting with their leering grins and wagging eyebrows. _

_Vanessa and Harmonia were chosen and I took charge of Naira in her stead. Now she and my son sit at my feet shaking shiny toy pieces at each other happily. _

_*~*~*~*~*~_

_I put pen to paper once again, I became distracted when Zarbon entered the hall, not an uncommon occurrence but the look in his eyes was one of anxiety. I sat up to ask him. "Zarbon what troubles you?" _

_He snapped his head towards my voice and walked hurriedly towards me. "Where is Persephone?" He asked hurriedly. _

"_She is raising Phoebe from her nap…" As I finished Persephone appeared on the top of the stairs with a barely awake Phoebe in her arms. _

_Zarbon rushed towards her faster then I'd ever seen him move, and I assumed he could move much faster as Frieza's right hand. He stopped beside her in a blur and placed a gentle hand on Phoebe's head as he kissed Persephone passionately. She was surprised by the gesture, but not displeased and used her free arm to steady herself against him. _

_He pulled back just in time to see little Phoebe now wide awake coo, "Daddy!" She held her hands out to him and he leaned down and kissed both her hands tenderly. _

"_Z…what was that for?" Persephone asked still awestruck. _

"_I was afraid that you had been chosen..." He whispered the last part. _

_Persephone smiled and blushed a little. "No." She whispered back. _

"_Lord Frieza has given me permission to mate again. I told him my choice was already made so that ceremony would be unnecessary." _

_Persephone looked away still blushing but her smile slowly fading. "But wouldn't he want you to pick someone more likely to sire a male child?" _

_To hear Persephone admit such fears aloud was shocking even to me._

"_I convinced him to give you another chance… Besides I would have no one else…" _

_Such romantic sentiment is masked with reason often in our lives, but Persephone appreciated it none the less. She grinned and kissed him again. _

_They descended the stairs slowly never taking their eyes off one another until they reached me. Harmonia sat near by as well watching the whole spectacle. "Clio, would you mind horribly watching Phoebe for me for the night…" _

"_A day." Zarbon cut in with a lascivious grin. _

_I nodded my agreement and took Phoebe after her parents lovingly said their goodnights to her. Phoebe waved goodbye as mother and father both exited the main doors hand in hand. _

_I hope Lord Father does not realize their true romance or it will end swiftly…of that I am sure. _

_But even Juliet had her chance for love and she too lived in a guilded bird cage disguised as a palace. I only hope their story does not end the same…_

* * *

_True to his word Zarbon did not return Persephone until the next day and then not until night fall. _

_He stayed a while to spend time with baby Phoebe. _

_The three together make a picturesque scene….hmmm…_

* * *

_Here in Frieza's palace we sisters mark our own birthdays according to the day we were brought here. Although not a happy occasion it is a suitable common way to measure the time as any. _

_Kore and I have been here for a little over 3 years and celebrated our birthdays a month or so ago. _

_Persephone's now approaches. She has been here for more than 4 years. Such a short time for a demon, but my life before Frieza seems ages ago now. _

_We have all worked in secret on gifts for Persephone, she is the eldest sister and by unspoken agreement the leader more often then not. _

_I know that I certainly cherish her for all she has done for Kore and I as well as the rest of the girls. _

_She saved us in our first moments in this testing life for the worries we have shared I am closer to her than I ever was with my blood siblings back in the youkai. _

_I often wonder if I shall ever completely forget them or if they will linger like ghosts in my memory. I do not believe we shall ever meet again, even if I were to escape this place, I would not bring my son into the den of those which betrayed me to Frieza. _

_I have worked especially hard the past few weeks on Persephone's birthday gift ever since the inspiration for it took hold. _

_Around planning her celebration Harmonia and Vanessa have come to the conclusion they were not blessed by their latest guests…Vanessa was more satisfied with the results of her encounter this time, but is worried that she may not be able to have children…a death warrant to be certain. To comfort her may be useless but it is all that can be done. _

* * *

_Frieza does not know we celebrate our own birthdays so our gathering is personal and happy without his presence. Persephone is surprised by our care. _

_We all had to smile when Phoebe places a discarded ribbon atop her head and says, "Mommy I your present!" _

_Persephone absolutely glowed throughout the party and I waited to be the last to present my gift to her. _

_It was a poem I wrote for her about she and Zarbon along with a portrait I drew from memory of the two of them together with Phoebe. _

_Her eyes teared up and yet she grinned widely and let out a short laugh. _

"_Well Clio, I adore this portrait but I'm afraid its not complete. I wonder if you could paint another one after the baby is born…" _

_When her words registered in the brain of Diana Persephone was pounced on by a laughing human. "A BABY! That's wonderful Persephone!" _

_Hails of congratulations came after and I swear I've never seen a happier face even on the outside then Persephone's that day. There must truly be nothing like experiencing the joy of creating a life with someone you love. _

* * *

_4 months and my son is already showing the famous demonic advantages. He is already crawling mostly after Phoebe and Thalion. They fancy it is like a game of tag and even little Naira attempts to join in although she has not yet been able to crawl more than a step. _

_Whenever Katsuo gets too far away she makes cooing sounds of distress and he always comes back. My dear boy…_

_Sebastian comes by often to train young Achilles and visit under the pretense of checking up on the boys potential and progress. _

_The children are finally starting to overcome the natural fear they have of Sebastian because of the aura he gives off. _

_Surprisingly young Anthea likes Sebastian the most when he comes she wants to be held by him which I am certain without my good friendship with the demon Daphne would not allow. _

_Earlier this morning when Sebastian took a break from training Achilles he sat beside me and we talked, telling each other stories and myths of our respective demonic regions when Katsuo crawled over and tugged on my robe. I didn't respond right away because I was laughing at an anecdote of Sebastian's. Then I smelt a faint acrid odor and I looked down to see Katsuo's tiny claws dripping a green steaming liquid onto the floor where he sat glaring at Sebastian. _

_To my astonishment Katsuo's poison abilities he obviously inherited from his father had come in. _

"_Katsuo…" I cooed slightly concerned. I knew it was a defense mechanism for babies unable to control their instinct but I had no idea why he would be doing it. _

_I picked him up and he looked at me his eyes widening and he reached out to hold me around the neck I didn't think to stop him but surprisingly his poison didn't hurt me and as soon as he touched me it stopped. _

"_What's the matter?" I asked cradling him. _

_I heard Sebastian chuckle and looked at him quizzically. "Why would he do that?" _

"_Because his instincts tell him that I am a threat to his situation." _

"_A threat? Where would he get such an idea?" I said looking at him concerned. _

"_It seems my attentions are unwelcome. It is obvious to him I am not his father and that you are his to love and protect until the one he recognizes to be father is around." _

"_His father… But how could he ever know that? Our instincts are strong but he has never even met his sire." _

"_That is beside the point, he will know." _

"_But I do not want him to attack or fear you." I answered. _

_Sebastian chuckled again. _

"_I doubt very much that he fears me, but if you give him to me I can explain to him with my own aura and demon instincts that I am not a threat to you or his sire." _

_I handed him to Sebastian much to his chagrin, but before he could sink his poison claws into Sebastian I felt Sebastian emit a strange wave of energy like a low vibration on the sound scale. _

_Katsuo calmed considerably when Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder and I could almost see his aura as he closed his eyes and I was sure he was telling Katsuo telepathically what he couldn't possibly understand mentally at his age. He was talking to his very instinct. _

_I have much to learn about my son's canine instinct. I must not forget he is more than a wind demon. Although with a reminder such as him there is not much I can forget about my own demonic instincts and history or his father's. _

* * *

_This morning the palace was in a tizzy, our maids were in a hurry and our guards were all on edge. Their nervous was making the children and some of the sisters uneasy as well. _

_All the tension was beginning to irritate me as well I had half a mind to shake the truth from our door guard when Zarbon arrived. _

"_Zarbon what in the name of the stars is going on?" I growled out as I watched Diana, Kore, Vanessa, and Daphne fidget with nervousness as they tried to distract the children. _

"_The palace has some new guests…" Zarbon was being cryptic and I was not in the mood. _

"_So…we have had guests before and never have the staff been so jumpy!" _

_Zarbon looked pensive as though he didn't want to answer my question. _

_Persephone put a hand on his shoulder and pleaded, "Z, what is going on?" _

"_These guests are not as…loyal, as most." _

_I had to fight the urge to laugh, instead I snorted. "Zarbon surely you jest." _

_Zarbon rolled his eyes slightly at me, it was comforting to me to know I had not lost my frustrating quality. "They are saiyans. Their kind worried Frieza so that he destroyed their planet. Unfortunately in doing so he destroyed any leverage he had over those that still live under his control." His voice dropped to a whisper as if he truly believed he could be heard through the marble columns and steel doors of our prison. "They are arguably the biggest threat to his reign." _

"_Then perhaps we should convince them to be on our side." Victoria chimed in from her seat between Diana and Kore who were cooing over my son. _

_In the time that Victoria has been here I have found more and more reason to like her. She is much like myself only she allows her actions to be ruled by emotion more often then I. She has great potential as a warrior, on the days that Sebastian comes sometimes he convinces us to get some 'exercise' by training as well. She and I are equal sparring partners, though it may sound arrogant, if my demon powers were not trapped as they are I would be much stronger._

_At this moment however her outburst made several of the sisters and Zarbon very uncomfortable for obvious reasons. _

"_Are you crazy?!" He ground out. "What you speak of may be misconstrued as treason!" _

_My mind by that moment had been turning over many things and it seemed a good a time as any to voice my thoughts to help diffuse the situation. "What about the demons? Are they not a threat?" _

_Zarbon sighed and turned to me. "Sesshomaru is less of a threat because Frieza has power over him as long as he holds your planet in his power. Sesshomaru would not do anything to jeopardize his people or his rule. These men don't have such hang ups."_

"_Do you think they'll come here?" Daphne asked meekly cuddling Anthea closer. _

_Zarbon was silent for a moment before he grabbed and squeezed Persephone's hand. "Unfortunately against all odds it would seen that these men have done something deserving of merit and reward. As much as Frieza personally despises their race he secretly favors their Prince for his pet project." _

"_A Prince…" Vanessa whispered in awe. _

"_Don't even think about it young lady!" Persephone chastised reading our young nymph's mind. _

"_Let us not judge these men without cause." Selena chimed in coolly and calmly. "Surely by now we know that such judgments can be inaccurate, especially considering how we came to be here." _

"_It matters not." Alcemene interrupted. "It is not our place to make such judgments in the first place. Surely such thoughts matter little to women of our station." She finished haughtily. _

_Such words drilled me to the core, but there was no mistaking the truth of it. Zarbon had no reason to worry even if we sided with Victoria in this debate, we had no power to make such things occur. No matter what we say or feel, such means nothing to Lord Frieza. _

_We are utterly hopeless….and I hate it…._

* * *

_True to Zarbon's word the saiyans were brought before us this afternoon, Persephone was the only one spared…_

_Lord Father did not act altogether different with these men, if anything he was more cordial then normal, my observation proves that such behavior only adds flame to the fires of hatred these men so obviously have for their King. _

_The Prince was not of tall stature but he had an intimidating aura all his own with a scowl to match, definitely royal. _

_His companion was a larger man with crazier hair, who looked far more fierce then his aura presented. He struck me as a gentle giant although his anger for Lord Father was just as palatable. _

"_I believe this is the first time you have met my daughters." Lord Father began although sugar coated his venom was just as noticeable. _

"_I never knew you had spawned." The Prince replied curtly. _

"_Yes well being to the Emperor of the known galaxies has its perks. For once Vegeta you have impressed me so as a gesture of positive…reinforcement I offer you and your soldier a night with one of my lovely daughters." _

_Prince Vegeta's sneer was instant and he growled beneath his breath, no doubt insulted by Father's would be gesture of honor. It was the first time I had seen such humiliation from a guest. _

"_I'll pass." He bit out. He turned to leave a bold move to turn your back on Lord Frieza. He began to speak again but Lord Father cut him off. "Oh but Vegeta you must. My daughters will be crushed if you insult them as such…you wouldn't want them to suffer for your pride…would you?" _

_The veiled threat made a shiver run down my spine and I could see it struck a chord with some of the others as well, never had Frieza threatened us in front of a guest before… it made the threat so much more…real…_

_It was then I realized we had fallen into a trap of safety believing Frieza would not harm his child bearers...I felt a fool for letting my guard down even that much…_

_The Prince stopped and turned half way back looked at us as though we were diseased then he turned to look at his companion then Frieza. _

_He said nothing as he descended the stairs once again and began to look us over with strategic precision. _

_He started from the right and moved left past Alcemene, Selena, and Harmonia without even a backward glance. Vanessa smiled for him, but he cared not and continued on. I stared him down as he inspected me. I was not one to be intimidated so by acerbic banter. Whatever he found fault with me about was the same for Kore and he didn't even bother to look at Daphne…thank the gods. Then he stopped on Victoria and Diana. Diana true to her handmaiden training was staring down at the ground out of respect. Victoria however stood toe to toe with the Prince, being a Princess in her past life she cowed to no one before Frieza…_

_After a long staring contest I expected the Prince to try to inspect her teeth as well but instead he turned to the side and spoke curtly. "This one." _

_It was then I saw Victoria flinch, only for a second and she regained her composure instantly before being discovered by our guest. Her expression blank and defiant, as always I could see nor smell any emotion from her. She seemed to determine to remain unmoved in the presence of our father. The Prince walked away expecting her to follow no doubt and she did to the top of the steps where he waited impatiently for his partner to choose. _

_The gentle giant as I will call him and hope that he is, surveyed us with a looser air then his lord. He seemed genuinely interested in our expressions. _

_For reasons I do not know Kore chose that moment to look up from the floor where her eyes always remained glued. He caught a glimpse of her blue eyes and stepped towards her. I felt a lump in my throat, Kore had never been chosen, and she was deeply in love with a demon she would never see again, being chosen would destroy her. She was my best friend closer then any other to my heart accepting my son. I watched in frozen terror as the gentle giant lifted her hand and stared at it asking, "What is your name my lady?" _

_There was a moment of silence as I watched fear and confusion run through Kore's blue eyes. "They call me Kore…sir…" She choked out. _

_His voice dropped to a whisper to keep the other gentlemen from hearing I am certain. "Would it be so bad to keep me company while I am here in this cold unforgiving palace?" He asked. _

_I could feel Kore's body relax and she shook her head. "I would be honored." She replied mousey and took his hand allowing him to lead her out. _

_Once they had left and Lord Father too, I sat for over an hour contemplating their fates. Two of my dearest friends, their first time with a man, both had their own cross to bear, and I utterly incapable of doing anything to help them. When I began to fear the worst my reason overcame and I went straight to ink and paper. It has always helped me rationalize before and if it does not work, time spent holding my son is always comforting…._

* * *

_I began to get worried when Kore and Victoria did not return the next morning… _

_Such weak emotion is difficult for me to admit but for two so important to me I feel the worry was well set. Diana too had begun to pace and fidget impatiently. Persephone and Selene tried in vain to calm us until just after midday meal they returned, both no worse for wear. Victoria seemed to be headed straight to her room she was not wearing in her regular robes but obviously borrowed ones. Diana hurried to her side and inquired vehemently to her welfare, but Victoria did naught but insist she was both physically and mentally fine and needed to sleep was all. Diana accepted although confused and frustrated at her mistress's lack of care or so it seemed. _

_Kore however came straight down to the benches where we sat around the food tables and sat next to me. Her eyes were downcast but upon further inspection she did not look sad simply flustered. Her blush spread across her whole face. I smiled and took her hands. "How was it?" I whispered._

_After a few moments of fidgeting and silence she spoke. "Good." She said in a low whisper. _

_She turned to look at me and I could see in her eyes that she was confused but nothing more then that. "He was kind and gentle. It was really really nice." She said a smile growing on her features as she spoke about it. _

_I smiled back, her smile was infectious and my relief was great. _

_Her eyes fall for just a moment before she asks me hurriedly. "Is it bad that I enjoyed it?" _

"_No. It is a blessing that your first guest was so caring." I reassure her knowing that her emotions must be so confused. The difference between pleasure and love is hard to learn for most and in Kore's mind they must be completed separated else her heart break from believing she loved another more than her Jin…_

_I cannot bring myself to ask her to give his memory up, it comforts her the way Katsuo comforts me…._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I must burn more candle wax then any of my sisters. When I last wrote I put my pen aside to check on Katsuo who slept peacefully in his cradle beside my bed. As I watched him sleep I heard a knock on my door, it was Victoria. _

"_May I speak with you…sister?" _

"_Of course. What troubles you Victoria?" _

_I asked letting her in and moving my candle to the corner farthest from my son so he might sleep peacefully through our discourse. _

"_I wish to speak with you about my…guest.." I could smell her anxiety and was worried that she had suffered pain of some kind during her encounter. _

_I nodded for her to continue, 600 or more years of experience let me know just when talking was necessary but listening even more so. _

"_The Prince…well as soon as were alone he became violent…" _

_She must have sensed my worry and quickly corrected herself. "Not towards me, but verbally and against objects in his quarters. He growled and mumbled at first then proceeded to shout such things as 'If Frieza thinks I will lay with one of his disgusting spawn then he is mistaken. I would rather give up the fight and die before I would sully myself with his genetic material.' I was infuriated. When I was a Princess no man would say such things to me…ever. I lost my temper." _

"_I cut him off shouting, 'How dare you speak to me as such?! I expected more regal behavior from a Prince! To make certain we are clear there is no love lost between my father and I. I care little for him and he less for I so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't lump me into company with his highness." _

_She paused giving me a guilty look as though I would chastise her for saying such things. I only coaxed her on eager to see this dialogue through to conclusion. _

"_He stood completely still and pinned me with harsh glare but just when I thought he would shout back at me he smirked and then let out a dark chuckle. He said, 'Even his own offspring hate his guts, that pathetic bastard.' His face hardened again and he became very snooty. 'I may be a Prince but it has long been since I have had occasion to act as such. To Frieza I am not a Prince but a warrior, a cold blooded killer.' Did your guest say such things to you?" Victoria asked, I could see her clenching her fists in fear as she recalled the cold words. _

_Calmly I took her hand and said, "He did. But you must have known the capabilities of Frieza's army. No one is spared knowledge of their cruelty." _

_Victoria nodded rapidly and continued. "I did. I told him so, I said, I knew what he was capable of and I did not agree with my father's punishments but could well understand his predicament. That seemed to make him tense up again, but after a few moments he relaxed and came closer to me. He said, 'At least I am fortunate you do not favor his appearance.' I told him I favored my mother's breed. And then his attitude seemed to completely change and he was smirking again and then he touched my face and Oh Clio I felt as though his hand could set the world ablaze!" _

_I smiled knowing exactly such a feeling. She blushed now as she continued speaking. "He said he was glad and that my mother must have been of lovely breeding for me to have turned out so well. Then he kissed me. He was so…passionate…he later apologized…Clio I just want to be sure I really didn't mess up by telling him what I did?" She fidgeted nervously again the blush still prominent on her features. _

_I patted her knee and smiled reassuringly her story rang familiar to my own. "You did only what came naturally to you, if such words and actions were true to your soul then they can only be right. I also believe that you phrased yourself well enough to protect our secrets, I see no reason to worry. Similar dialogue passed between my guest and I as well. But I must wonder why you come to me with such worries, why not seek confidence in Diana she is your…" _

"_I do not wish to worry her. She is yet untouched as I was until this day and I fear the word passionate may be misconstrued…" _

_I nodded quickly in understanding. Dear human heart she is wanting to spare her friend any grief. _

_Before she left she peered into Katsuo's cradle and smiled touching her own stomach. I caught her I and smiled back and she blushed embarrassed to be caught thinking in such a way. Although I can hardly blame her…_

* * *

_Diana is the only one of us as yet untouched and that fact makes her both thankful and nervous. She has not voiced her fears to me but often I smell her fear and see Victoria comforting her alone away from the group. It has only been a few days since Victoria and Kore's visitors and Diana is visibly not herself. _

_Every time anyone comes through the doors she jumps, she is afraid…_

_Afraid of Frieza's scrutiny surely…._

* * *

_This time the door opened it was Zarbon here with orders for us to prepare ourselves for yet another guest. We all faced it with stout hearts and blank features as best we could. _

_It would seem young Diana had not to worry for her safety from Lord Father…._

_She was chosen by today's guest. To my shock today's guest was a hanyou who bore a striking resemblance to the unique features of the Daiyoukai family, he is called Inuyasha. There were many stories about the former Lord InuTaisho and his son Sesshomaru, both flattering and unflattering, but it was hard to separate story and rumor from fact on the best of days. The white hair and golden eyes led me to believe that this warrior mayhaps be of relation to Sesshomaru. _

_He sniffed us all like meat and I could almost swear when he came upon Kore and I he sneered. I have little doubt now that he was sniffing out those untouched and could only find Diana, that or her softer human features were a comfort to him. He was gruff and ungentlemanly with his selection, but Diana followed obediently though we could all see her shake. I could see Victoria seeth as Diana was led away she wanted so badly to comfort and protect her unfortunate hand maiden but here in the ice palace protection is an elaborate myth, especially for us. Frieza's love is conditional we can never forget that. _

* * *

_Vanessa wastes her breath on trying to pry details from Victoria, Kore, and Diana on their recent encounters. Upon her return Diana seemed boggled to say the very least. It was as though she had just learned everything in her world anew. In a sense it was that way for me as well. _

_Vanessa is irritated that they will not share their exploits and I jokingly tell her it would simply make her jealous. This seemed to quiet her for a short while until Lord Sebastian arrived for daily training and lessons. Achilles is not a most attentive student giving Sebastian ample time to visit with us. _

_Vanessa who rather fancies the charismatic tutor, bounded over to him when he is through to whine to him of my "unkind" words. He smiled at me and then looked to the aforementioned ladies who do not seem at all thrilled that Vanessa has spoken of their encounters to Sebastian. Although a friend he is still a man and some things only ladies share amongst each other. His eyes widen and so does his smile. _

"_Would I be wrong to assume Congratulations are in order?" _

"_For losing their virginity?" Harmonia questioned from the side confused. _

"_No for being with child." _

_All three of them gasped and look to one another and back at Sebastian. "Who?" _

"_All of you." He answered dead pan. _

_I turned to Kore and pulled her into a quick hug and then kissed her on the head to try and reassure her of my support and the joy she was allowed to feel. Katsuo toddled over to me and I lifted him up and placed him on my lap whispering to him. "Just think Katsuo, Aunt Kore has your baby cousin in there." I said placing my hand and his on her belly. Kore was blinking rapidly, but after the shock wore off she was smiling widely. _

_Victoria and Diana wore similar looks of astonishment which soon changed to grins and squeals of glee and frenzied hugs shared amongst themselves and the rest of us. _

_Diana still overjoyed at the prospect of being pregnant at the same time looked at Sebastian and asked, "How did you know?" _

_Sebastian smiled softly and replied. "My kind of demon can sense the soul of every living being from conception. I can sense the souls of your children." _

_Victoria wasted no time in asking, "Can you tell what kind of person they will be?" _

"_I can. But it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" _

_They pouted for a moment before Persephone suggested they visit the medics just to confirm. _

* * *

_It would seem I have become a person of comfort and confidence for many of the sisters, how I cannot imagine as I am the one most likely to write everything said to me down, but they seem to care not for they watch me write often. _

_I personally do not wish to avail my emotions to anyone but these silent secret pages. Although, secrets are a myth amongst the sisters, and in Frieza's domain. The sisters are all very open with one another, accepting Alcemene she is either to dense to understand or feel or she can simply not be trusted for she makes her loyalties well known…._

_As it were, by the time the girls arrived back from the medical wing it was after dinner. Harmonia and I sat off in the shadow of the trees of the conservatory as Naira and Katsuo play nearby. _

_They sought us out immediately and Harmonia greeted them with a smile. "So what the verdict?" She asked excitedly. _

"_It's official." Diana said with a beaming smile as they all sat beside us. _

"_I am so glad for you." Harmonia said. _

"_It is wonderful, although it means an automatic visit from his lordship." Victoria sneered. _

"_I hate when he visits." Kore whispered out. _

"_As do I." Harmonia said comfortingly. "I will go fetch you all something to eat, if you're not hungry you soon will be." She smiled and with a nod to me letting me know she was leaving Naira for me to watch she walked away. _

"_I am glad you are all happy with this news." I observed calmly. _

_Victoria raised her chin and smiled proudly. "I am glad to carry the child of such a powerful warrior, and I care not for what Alcemene thinks I still believe these children our only chance. The only way we'll ever be able to dream of the outside…." _

_I nodded in understanding, I do not see my son as a means to an end and I doubt Victoria will either once she lays eyes on her own child, but I can understand her need for hope. _

_I turned my gaze to Kore, of all of the them I expected her to take it the worst and yet she sat with a bemused smile on her face holding her belly. I could see in her eyes that this child was not the burden I had expected it would be to her but an escape, a solace, a reason to go on, a happiness to replace her memories of Jin._

_As I was lost in my contemplation of Kore, Diana spoke up. "Clio I believe that your child and mine are of blood." _

_I had suspected as much but allowed her to bear her soul. _

"_My companion although rough in action and speech was not so inconsiderate a lover." She blushed at this but continued, "After… he asked me if an arrogant demon lord with silver hair had visited us. I said that he had and he snorted and said he thought he had smelled his brother's stench. They do not seem to be on good terms but is it not exciting that our children shall be cousins!" Diana added animatedly. _

_I smiled indulgently. "I am glad that you are so thrilled to be having a hanyou child not many non demon women are so accepting." _

_Diana looked surprised and confused. She placed both hands on her flat stomach and looked quizzical. "It never occurred to me that my child could be so different as I, no matter who the sire, that I would not love them?" _

"_Do you not recognize our differences?" Kore asked curiously. _

"_I see them, but I do not recognize them as a problem. It is character which makes a person correct?" _

_Although naïve I find Diana's outlook refreshing. _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_

_These past months have not been easy for any of us. _

_It turns out carrying half saiyan children is not an easy feat for a human. Victoria is nearing the end of her first trimester and the side effects of the pregnancy are already leaving her bedridden. Thankfully her fiery attitude has not suffered and she continually finds reasons to complain or argue with her caretakers. _

_Kore has no such trouble, but with four pregnant mothers and half a dozen infants around tensions are running high for all of us. The children are acting up as a result of all the tension. Katsuo and Thalion get in pushing matches with Herakles and Achilles. I cannot help but worry, Achilles is so much bigger and older then Katsuo and he has already begun his training. I am sure he is a strong boy and will grow to be even stronger but the bickering still unsettles me. _

_To make matters worse Zarbon arrived this morning announcing the arrival of another visitor. _

_Our numbers are dwindled for the selection and Selene and I are especially reluctant to leave our sons alone. _

_Zarbon, Sebastian, and Alcemene think nothing of the tussling saying that boys will be boys and they are naturally competitive. I know that my son is a natural born fighter as his demonic instinct dictates, but if he is going to fight I want it to be for peace not for some misinterpreted ideal of pride and glory. As a demon I was raised in a world where battle was encouraged if it increased a man's glory and power. With Frieza's takeover we learned how little that actually worked. Since Frieza's take over I have seen battle commence for even more hateful reasons. Neither method is to my liking. I want my son to fight for justice, honor, and peace if he has to fight at all. After 700 years of observation I am certain that such change is necessary. From where I sit nothing else has worked…._

_Alcemene, Harmonia, Vanessa, Daphne, Selene, and I grudgingly assembled for our guest. To my astonishment it was the legendary fox thief, Youko Kurama. I find it hard to believe that so sly a kitsune would be caught by Frieza. The legend of Youko Kurama and his band of legendary thieves was a favorite story of my mother to tell my siblings and I for many years. Though with Lord Sesshomaru's presence amongst the ranks of Frieza's elite I should not be surprised. _

_I was surprised however to find him alone, but no honor among thieves I suppose or perhaps his luck has truly run out. _

_When Frieza offered him his prize his expression turned from bored to salacious. Kitsune thrive and gain strength and power from sexual energy. It is rather genius of Frieza to use sex as a control for such a creature. _

_I was the only demon amongst the group but he seemed more enamored of the more petite ladies. He openly flirted with Daphne, Vanessa, and Selene. I was sure he would choose Vanessa since she was most blatant in her admiration, but he chose Selene. _

_He cocked his head at an angle and leaned towards her. At first I believed him bold enough to kiss her in front of Lord Father, but instead he whispered, "Your eyes speak volumes that your face cannot hope to portray, but I shall endeavor to make your expression match your eyes this night." Selene merrily blushed. _

_It was what happened next that I shall never forget even without written record…_

_No sooner had Youko led Selene away and the door closed behind them a loud bang sounded from the raised hall. We all spun around to see the door to the room that housed the children and our expectant sisters wide open and my son no more than 9 months old was sitting on the chest of an almost 3 year old Achilles growling in his face. _

_Achilles attempted to push him off but Katsuo held fast and pressed down on the boy's throat, his claws at the ready. _

_I knew what would come next because of the previous experience with Sebastian. "Katsuo!" I yelled. He instantly looked up at me, his face still hard but it stayed his hand for a moment. _

_I rushed up the stairs towards him but by the time I reached the top step Lord Father had reached it before me. I had somehow forgotten he was still present. I stepped up on the platform and Katsuo got off of Achilles and stood facing me, his eyes trained on my face. His expression hard and unrepentent, he looked so much like his father at that moment…_

_My eyes instantly went to Frieza terrified. I must admit I have never been more afraid in my life. _

_Alcemene soon arrived at the top of the stairs as well looking outraged on her son's behalf. _

_To my utter astonishment Lord Father smiled, that same creepy smile he gets when he thinks he's gotten his way, and he was smiling at __my __son. _

_He turned back to call over his shoulder at Zarbon. "Zarbon notify Sebastian, Katsuo's training begins now." _

_Then that horrible lizard placed his clawed hand on Katsuo's head and Katsuo looked up at him blankly. "Well done young warrior. I knew you must have inherited your father's ruthlessness. I am not disappointed." _

_I was…._

_I could not have been more shocked had I been slapped. I had hoped to keep Frieza's hooks out of my child for at least a year longer but that was not to be. _

_Frieza turned his hideous smile on me and nodded before exiting the room with a flourish. _

_Alcemene rushed to Achilles aid the moment the door closed cooing over him. I kneeled down and looked hard at Katsuo. His own hard expression waivered at the sight of my stern visage. "What were you doing?" I questioned sternly. _

_Just then Diana walked out of the shadows of the room carrying a sniffling Naira. Harmonia ran to her side instantly. "Naira, baby whatever is the matter?" She questioned worriedly taking the babe into her arms and cradling her lovingly. _

"_Achilles grew restless and ripped Naira's doll from her hand and pushed her. Katsuo attacked him right after that." Diana explained. _

"_A noble youth he is." Victoria commented also emerging from the room. _

_It suddenly made sense… my son had fought to protect his dearest friend. I was relieved and grateful that my son knew unconsciously exactly what was right and what was wrong, there is no doubt one could get a skewed view of justice if too much time is spent in this place but my son…_

_I lifted him into my arms and brushed his hair away from his face now smiling at him. His gaze softened with my own and he wrapped his arms around my neck in his own show of affection. _

_At that moment I remembered what I had seen the day Katsuo was born, how Phoebe had fallen down because of Heracles carelessness, and how my contractions had begun right away. I was never more convinced my boy was a hero from the day he was born._

_Whether it is my maternal ability or his superior genes he is already turning out to be a better man than I could have ever hoped for. _

_I learned later that all of their bickering was linked to bullying on the part of Heracles and Achilles, unsurprising considering their sires. _

_I would bring up such behavior to Alcemene but she would never believe it and in truth the rest of us girls have felt sympathetic toward her since a guest we had some months ago. He was a seedy character we knew it the moment he entered, unfamiliar for us all he chose Alcemene for her voluptuous assets, we would later find out. _

_Alcemene is an ever willing subject of Lord Frieza but her encounter with this man must not have been at all pleasant for when she returned it was with the aid of Zarbon from the hospital ward. She did not say anything about that night, she would never confide in us. She finds a distasteful company as we are 'nonbelievers'. But we could tell from subtle changes in her behavior. She is much quieter and her mind seems to wander and disappear leaving her with a vacant expression and terrified eyes. _

_The only time we see the old Alcemene is when she is being drawn into an argument or when her sons need her. Veronica is the expert of argument among us but since it is highly non recommended for her to exert herself too much we have to keep them apart and the arguing falls to me. I would say such is a burden what with Alcemene's previous attitudes but I love a good argument and in her present situation I am more than happy to help…._

* * *

_Selene returned and as is her nature she said nothing of her encounter even at Vanessa's badgering. _

_We went on as though nothing had happened until today when we found out that she is with child. I almost want to sigh in bewilderment at the addition of another pregnant mother to our already tense atmosphere, but Selene hardly ever is overly emotional and was the same when she carried Thalion. _

_The first thing she did when she found out was explain it to Thalion. Thalion gave her a look somewhere between awe and confusion before placing a hand on her stomach and whispering, "Brother?" Selene smiled and brushed a hand behind his ear. "Maybe my love." _

_Also, In the past month Katsuo has begun his training with Achilles, Heracles, and Thalion under Sebastian. When I watch them I am reminded of the hunting lessons my father gave my brothers when they were but babes themselves. From what I observe of their sessions my son has more focus than Alcemene's sons. _

_Sebastian informs me that Katsuo has great natural fighting instinct and that his personal powers, his poisonous claws, have already begun to emerge which is more advanced than the other boys who have only just learned to fight. Achilles and Heracles have only genetic brute strength, Thalion is more of a match for Katsuo. He has speed and agility beyond his years, but Katsuo is a year younger and already on par with him…_

_I may sound biased in this regard but such is my right as a mother. _

* * *

_Naira's special day was met with great jubilation. First thing in the morning we found Harmonia dancing with her daughter about the stone courtyard both laughing happily, with Harmonia humming in between, they were soon joined by Vanessa. _

_We all gorged ourselves on rare fruits and desserts and Naira received many gifts. I had fashioned for her a little storybook and allowed Katsuo to give it to her, but when Katsuo witnessed the celebration he seemed confused, his nose wrinkled ever so slightly. _

_I was at a loss as too what unsettled him so until all the gifts were given and Katsuo walked up to Naira once again. She stared at him blinking every so often with a smile on her face. Katsuo then did something I had never seen him do….he initiated a hug. _

_She instantly hugged him back. Harmonia smile at me and I smiled back. I realize now that Katsuo was disconcerted by the fact that everyone was giving Naira presents, but he had none and as a male youkai taking credit for the book I had given him would instinctually undermine his pride. So he gave Naira what he knew she would want…._

_My sweet sweet son. Everyday he continues to surprise me. Luckily for all involved Lord Father has recently left for 'business' off world and will be gone for no less than a month. With any luck he will not be here to ruin Katsuo's birthday with his unsettling presence. _

* * *

_Today is my son's first birthday. I can hardly believe a year has passed, and yet Katsuo has grown abnormally fast for my liking…._

_So much has happened since his birth…and yet our imprisonment stays much the same…_

_I can only hope that I have accurately captured the nuances of our lives in this record. I will continue to record these milestones of our lives in hopes that somehow this makes a difference. _

_Although planning anything in secret here in our marble enclosure is nearly impossible surprises are still amendable and it was easy to see how excited my son was for his party. Gladly Lord Father is still away and we can enjoy the day uninterrupted. _

_Great revels were had, with games and music. _

_I do not know how I will ever adequately thank my sisters for making this day so special for him. They all showered him with such thoughtful gifts. _

_Selene and Thalion gave him a pair of hoops and sticks. It is a game designed to increase speed, balance, and dexterity. Selene tells me it is a traditional children's game for her people. _

_Naira presented him with a lute, even as a babe she already shows her mother's aptitude for song and it would seem she wants to share what makes her happy with her best friend. _

_Anthea gave him a wreath of flowers she strung together for him to wear. When she placed them around his neck he made a sour face, but accepted them graciously. His sour face only made Anthea laugh and Daphne smile. _

_Phoebe assuaged his wounded ego with her disarming smile. "It's ok Katsuo, you look handsome anyway." _

_She presented him with her family's gift, a blue and gold vest to wear over his usually white gi ensemble. It is a little big but he will grow. Persephone made it herself, Phoebe chose the color. _

_Diana and Victoria presented him with a bag of shiny rocks they call marbles, evidentally it is a human past time loved by small boys. My son seems more intrigued by their looks than their purpose. Diana promised to teach him when she was no longer burdened with child. _

_Vanessa gave him a painting. The young nymph has been taking lessons on art from me for some weeks now. It keeps her from becoming 'bored'. She is becoming quite good. She painted a landscape, "A way for you to see the outside whenever you like. It is my first true work of art." She said. _

_The most precious gift in my mind was the one Kore gave him. How she got it I will never know, we are allowed almost any comfort or fancy we desire by Father, but such a thing could only be seen as a threat…_

_She gave him a feather. Feathers are the symbol of our people, the wind demons. Some wind demons even use feathers to manifest their powers. Surely Frieza knows this and would never allow Kore or I to have such a thing, even with our powers bound…_

_However she got it I am grateful for my son to have a piece of heritage even if he only shows signs of having his father's powers. It was a small blue feather she tucked in his hair lovingly and even now after I have just put him to bed it remains along with his wreath of flowers from darling Anthea. _

_My gift to him was a collaborative effort only achieved with Lord Sebastian's help. I presented him with a wooden training sword. It seems only right he should have one as his father does…._

_Part of me fears that one day Katsuo will ask me about his father and I am not sure what I will say or if I am even allowed to speak of him. I suppose these gifts, and these little observations of his behavior that remind me so much of his father, for however little time I knew him, are the best I can do for now_

_However great the day was it was vastly improved by my son's response to the sword. He held it in his hands at first unsure, but then balanced it's weight carefully and smiled as if he had always had it and it was his dearest treasure. Then he looked up at me and spoke his first words. "Thank you." _

_Although advanced in training my son had never spoken a word before this day. My heart soared into my throat almost overwhelming me with joy at the sound of his even toned childlike voice. As in love with the written and spoken word as I am that moment was dearer to me then you can ever imagine. _

_This past year has been the best of my life, regardless of my captivity and all because I have a strong and caring, courageous son…I cannot imagine my life without him…_


End file.
